Speak
by Silverleaf2157
Summary: Ten years after Max gets kicked out of the flock they meet up again and the flock is up for major surprises. Bad summery, good story. After 'Fang' but Fang didn't leave the flock  no Dylan . After BD.FAX! O/Cs! i dont own Twilight or Maximum Ride!
1. Chapter 1

**So I've had this idea in my head for a while and finally decided to write it down. **

**I'll continue this rant at the bottom. **

**Disclaimer: I am a thirteen-year old girl with shoulder length brown hair, I am most defiantly NOT James Patterson, so I do not own Maximum Ride.**

* * *

**Fang P.O.V.**

"Fang! How long 'til we land? It's starting to get dark!" Gazzy called over the wind.

I sigh and started to scan the ground. Why did Gazzy ask me in stead of Max? Because Angel forced us to kick her out of the flock. Well, Angel is not in the flock any more, no we didn't kill her, and we kicked her out and have been looking for Max for the last ten years. So now, Max, Iggy, and me are 25, Nudge is 21 and Gazzy is 19. The forest flashed by in a green blur beneath us.

The forest disappeared and turned to fields and I looked up to see a HUGE house…and a giant net.

We flared out wings, but it only made it so we didn't look like waffles. Loose ropes twined around my waist and wings. I reached up with one hand to untangle the ropes, but when it got close more ropes tangled around my wrist from the flailing the others were doing, and my other wrist also got caught when I was occupied.

"Guys! Relax!" I yelled, now effectively tangled in the net and couldn't get loose, as far as I could see, so were the others.

"What are we going to do now?" yelled Nudge, still struggling to get loose.

Before I could say anything, the back door of the house (mansion?) opened up and three people walked out.

With our hearing and seeing we could that there were two boys and a girl. One of the boys was older – about my age – and the other two were a lot younger. The older boy looked up and his laughter rang up, "I didn't think that we would catch anything!" There was a pause as he turned to the boy, than his voice rang up again, "Go up there and cut them down and take them to the living room. I'll go get her."

To our immense surprise, the two kids whipped out their _wings_ and flew up to were we were tangled in the net.

The boy had long, scruffy, black hair and onyx eyes that held no emotion. His wings were black with white strips across them and white tips. He landed next to me grabbing the ropes, now that he was here the boy looked a lot like…I did…when I was younger.

The girl had very long light brown hair and glittery blue eyes. Her wings were a sandy color with darker brown flecks. She landed by Gazzy and pulled out a pocketknife. She was about to cut away the ropes but stopped and sighed, "I cant do this! In need more light!"

"Why don't you call Flutter?" the boy asked in a soft quiet voice like I had when I was about ten or eleven.

"Oh! That's a great idea!" the girl exclaimed and then yelled, "FLUTTER!" The girl's voice echoed across the property and a little light zoomed towards us. Stopping right in front of the girl the light dimmed slightly and grew.

Hovering in front of us was a teen girl with fast beating pixy like wings, her short hair slightly ruffled, "yea?"

"We need some light so we don't cut them." The girl said motioning at us.

"Oh, Kay!" Flutter closed her eyes and her skin got brighter.

The boy looked at me then pulled a black handled pocketknife from his back pocket and started cutting the ropes around my wings. He cut away all the ropes until he got to the rope around my waist, he looked up with a calculating look on his face – the only emotion that he has shown the whole time.

The boy grabbed a rope off to his left and cut away a not releasing it from the net and handed it to me. "Hold on to this," he said softly. When the boy cut the rope away, I fell and holding tight to the rope swung down to the ground.

One by one the flock came down in a similar manner. After Nudge was on the ground safely the three kids landed next to us. The boy walked towards the forest and the shadows seemed to reach out and swallow him up. The girl sighed and said, "Sorry Shadow isn't very social. I'm Mickey by the way." Mickey held out her hand.

Nudge shook it and said, "Hi! I'm nudge! It's really nice to meet you! Do murgrirmm." Iggy slapped his hand over Nudge's mouth with perfect aim before se could get stated.

Mickey smiled, turned and started to walk to the Mansion with Flutter following, stopping when she realized that we weren't following her. "Come on. It's not a trap if that is what you're thinking."

My Flock (eleven years and I am still not used to calling them that) looked at me and when I nodded we followed them in to the house. The inside was beautiful! The hallway had plush carpet that led to a huge room with a spiral staircase in the left corner and along the back wall were huge windows. In the middle were plush leather sofas with a coffee table in the middle. (**A/N I know…horrible description**)

"Sit down, the rest of us will be down in a moment." Flutter says plopping down on the recliner. Slowly we sat down on the soft sofas. Mickey walked over to the base of the stairs and pushed a little button.

As Mickey sat down the same guy as before came down the stairs. He had dirty-blond hair that flopped over his forehead. "Hi, I'm Aiden. The rest of the flock will be here in a minute."

As soon as he said that the shadows on the wall beside Aiden came out and grew then Shadow stepped out of them. He nodded and quickly ran upstairs.

"So…what are your names?" Aiden asked after a short silence.

"Fang," was all I said.

"Iggy," said Iggy 'looking' directly at Aiden.

"I'm Nudge! This is soooo-" Nudge started but cut off when I gave her a warning look.

"The Gasman, or Gazzy," Gazzy said.

"Hang with us long enough and you'll lean why," Iggy muttered.

Mickey opened her mouth but the sound of footsteps silenced her.

We all looked up to see…_her_ walking down the staircase. She had jeans and a tight long-sleeve shirt with a scarf around her neck,her wings were held loosely. Her face was shining and her hair fell to her shoulders, but what had my attention was the little girl on her hip. The little girl had Max's chocolate eyes and blond streaked hair.

"Max,"

* * *

**So what do you think?**

** A****nybody reading my other story Long Lost Sister don't freak out I am going to update in that one as well as this story. **

**I got Angel a couple days ago! Review and tell me what you think! **

**Six reviews for the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all thanks to all the reviewers and everybody who story alerted and favorited my story ****I do not own Maximum Ride or will ever will. (I wont put a dissclamer for Twilight 'till the Twilight characters appear.**

* * *

_"Max"_

**Fang P.O.V.**

Max stopped the bottom of the staircase – with Shadow trailing behind her – and smiled softly. I waited for her to say something, but she didn't. Setting the little girl on the ground beside her – who clung to her leg – Max lifted her hands in front of her.

Her hands flashed to many different symbols that I dimly recognized as Sign Language.

Aiden nodded a couple times and said still looking at Max, "Um…she said 'it's good to see you guys again. I have missed you so much…I see that Angel isn't with you anymore. I realized that the signs of her controlling you too late…I forgive you.'"

Aiden stopped as Gazzy and Nudge ran over to her and grabbing her in to a big hug. "ZOMG! (**Can anybody tell me what that means?)** I missed you soooooooo much! When I woke up the next mourning I asked 'where is Max?' and Angel was like 'you all kicked her out of the flock. She's long gone' and realizing what she had done Fang immediately kicked her out. We have been looking for you for the past ten years ever sense!" Nudge gushed out in to Max's shirt but was cut out by Max placing her hand over her mouth.

Max pealed away from Nudge and Gazzy and turned around and picked up the little girl ruffling Shadow's hair. She straitened out and turned looking at Aiden.

Aiden rubbed the back of his neck looking uncomfortable. Max rolled her eyes and walked over to where I was standing stunned next to Iggy. She set the little girl down again. We stood staring in to each other's eyes. With no warning Max leaned in and grabbed me in to a hug.

I stood stiff for a moment before I hugged her back. I missed her so much. We only broke apart when the little girl said, "Mommy…who are these people."

Max smiled, and picked her up.

"ZOMG! She is so cute! Is she yours?" Nudge exclaimed looking excited.

Max smiled wider and nodded before giving Aiden a pointed look. He sighed and said, "Yes, Blaze is Max's. As well as Shadow." Aiden motioned for us to sit down – we had all stood up when Max had walked in. "I'll start in the beginning, it'll probably answer all or most of your questions. When Max first got kicked she got captured again and brought to the School…that's where we met. It wasn't long when they injected Max with DNA that made her pregnant with Shadow and we learned that Max is my older sister. Same parents different labs.

"When Shadow was born they sent in Mickey and Flutter. Mickey was four and Flutter was six. When Shadow was four they took Max in to surgery. They were trying to change her voice?" the last statement ended as a question that Aiden directed to Max – who was sitting on the sofa next to, Shadow who looked impassive, and holding the little girl – Blaze tight – who shrugged, looking sad.

Aiden looked sad, like he was remembering sad memories then continued on, "When they brought her back she was out-cold…when she woke she tried to answer Shadow when he asked if she was o.k. ...but she couldn't."

"That was the last time I heard my mom's voice." Shadow put in softly still showing no emotion. Max pulled him closer to her.

Max started signing to Aiden and he translated, "she says 'it was really weird when I wanted to tell everybody something when I learned I couldn't to talk I started signing for the first time...knowing what I was saying.' And when she stared to sign for the first time I understood." Max had stopped signing so I took the last part was just Aiden talking.

"It took a long time to get used to Max being a mute but we soon got used to it. Three years later, Shadow was seven, they took Max again and got her pregnant with Blaze, and found out who the father of both Blaze and Shadow is." Max glared at Aiden and shook her head no, signing something to him.

We (the flock) gave him questioning looks and Aiden said, "She said she wants to tell you later. Well anyway…a year later when Shadow was eight and Blaze was a couple months old, we escaped."

"We wont boor you with the escape. It was just: taking down a couple whitecoats, Shadow having fun with his powers, Max getting revenge on the red-haired witch that took her voice…and stealing a file that told us that My dad got murdered and left this Mansion for his daughter that was never found." Flutter said ticking of fingers as she went.

"Yeah…well that was what has been going on." Aiden said getting up, "I guess I'll go get dinner ready."

"Yay…burnt toast and cereal." Mickey muttered under her breath her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Having heard that Iggy jumped up and said, "I can cook dinner."

Flutter and Mickey cheered and said, "Please! We want _good_ food!"

Iggy laughed and said, "So I guess your cooking skills run in the family." Max glared at him and huffed. Still chuckling Iggy said, "where's the kitchen?"

Aiden pointed down a hallway.

Iggy stood there waiting for an answer "well?" he asked tapping his foot impatiently.

I sighed and said, "he's blind you know."

Aiden looked surprised and stammered out, "O-oh I-I didn't k-know-w."

Ig sighed and said, "Don't sweat it. I'm used to people not noticing 'til I tell them."

"Oh, the kitchen Is down the hallway to your left and through the double-doors." Iggy nodded and started to head to the kitchen.

"Wait!" Nudge exclaimed making everybody, except Shadow and me, jump, "You said Max wanted to tell us who the dad of Shadow and Blaze are! I think I already know who it is but I just want to – maumnmnunmumn–"

Gazzy had slapped his hand over her face but quickly pulled back with Nudge grinning triumphantly and exclaimed, "Ow! She bit me!

Everybody laughed and I cracked a small grin.

Max was moving like she was laughing but no sound came out. She then produced a small note pad and a pencil. She scribbled something on it got up and handed it to me before turning to her kids and start signing.

I looked down and read the note.

_Fang,_

_You are the kids Father._

_I still love you, but will understand if you don't want me anymore. _

_Max_

I reread the note three times before I was able to grasp that I was a Father. I looked up at Shadow and Blaze – _my_ kids. They were watching Max as she told them, their eyes growing as they read what Max was signing to them. (Shadow's eyes were only widening the slightest bit) Blaze looked at me with big brown eyes before running over and flinging herself at me and yelling "Daddy!"

I caught her and held her tight. Shadow slowly walked up to me and stood. I held open me other arm and Shadow hesitated before hugging me as well.

I held my kids tight thinking _I have kids, I have kids, I have kids _over and over again. Shadow pulled back and looked in to my eyes before giving me the slightest grin.

I smiled at him and set Blaze down and turned to Max. The whole world disappeared and all I could see was Max. She was watching me with a sad expression. I came over and pulled her in to a kiss.

Max stood there shocked before kissing me back. We stayed like that until somebody cleared their throat. We pulled apart and Max's cheeks turned beat red. I chuckeled and pulled her close and picking up Blaze –who pulled at my shirt – and muttered to Max "Shall we continue this tonight?"

She smiled big and nodded.

Turning to Iggy I said, "Go make dinner."

* * *

**Soooo bad ending I know. **

**The Action will start next Chapter! **

**Ten reviews please!**

\/


	3. Chapter 3

**So I have my bestest friend with me here today. The character Marly in was named after her 'cuz she's awesome.**

**Marly: ZOMG do you still not know what that means?**

**Me: thanks to yooooouuuuuu.**

**Marly: I know 'cuz im amazing like that heeheeheehee**

**Me: -_- o.k. then…Don't make fun of my inability to spell or typwe!**

**Marly: but its HARRRRRRDDD o hello caps…. Anyways….. so back to the REAL reason we are having this conversation today…**

**Me: we have a real reason for this conversation?…**

**Marly: Yes….yes we do… I get to interview yyoooooooouuuuuu about Speak & JP & other stuff…**

**Me: o.k.?**

**Marly: Yes. Good. Hang on I need to find my note cards… O HERE THEY ARE o.k. I'm good now. First question: what was your inpiration to write "Long Lost Sister"?**

**Me: Inpiration? **

**Marly: SHUT UP & ANSWER THE QUESTION! **

**Me: So…my inpiration for Long Lost Sister (my other story) is it was in a dream. I was dreaming about camels and tacos and then BAM! I was hit in the face by my brother to wake me up…well…I actualy don't know.**

**Marly: Interesting…..story….. uuummmmmmmmmm… Camels? Really? OK onto our ne-**

**Me:OH! I got a camel!**

**Marly: that animal cracker looks more like a monkey…. But ok….. as I was saying…. Nex-**

**Me: IT IS NOT A MONKEY! NOW! DIE CAMEL! *MUNCH***

**Marly: … *sniff* she ate its head…**

**Well since I can't get NEXT into my sentence, I now present to yo-**

**Me: !**

**Marly: ZOMG I GIVE UP!…just read the chapter….**

**Chapter 3! **

**_Italics_ = sign language**

****

(Disclaimer I don't own Maximum ride)

**Fang P.O.V.**

Days went by, and I slowly got used to Max not being able to talk, but was able to learn the basic parts of sign language. I was also slowly starting to love being a father more and more.

We all learned each other's powers and there's a lot of them so I am just going to give you a list:

Maximum (Max) age: 25

Powers-fast flying, fortune cookie voice

Other-mute, mother

Looks-Brown-blond streaked hair that goes to about shoulder length brown eyes, scar on neck, light brown wings with brown streaks and white flecks (**A/N if I got Max's wings wrong can somebody tell me.)**

Aiden- age 25 (younger than Max)

Powers- fast flying and can create light, shape shift in to snow leopard

Other- Max's brother

Looks-tall blond hair that falls over his brown, gray eyes, light gray wings

Flutter- age: 16

Powers-shrink to very small sizes, light up skin

Other- part pixie

Looks-short hair that falls just above ears, glittery wings that beat at fast passes, green eyes

Mickey- age: 14

Powers -talk to animals, befriend animals

Other- hyper

Looks- brown hair that ends in the middle of her back bright blue eyes

Shadow- age 10

Powers-control shadows, shadow powers with a connotation, invisibility

Other- Max and Fang's son, Fang's personality

Looks: scruffy black hair and onyx eyes, Fang's wings with white streaks and tips

Blaze- age 3

Powers- no powers yet

Other-Max and Fang's daughter

Looks-blond hair with black streaks, Max's wings with black streaks

So now that you know that, I am off to find my son.

~(John will be your page break this evening. If you have any questions, ask he'll be sure to ignore you. Now he will go and get a sandwich. One for you? Ha! As if. *_munch_*)~

**Shadow P.O.V.**

So, I love that I have a dad now he is a really cool guy, he is quiet and doesn't show his emotion. HEY! Just like me! I know…that's probably where I got it…well…

So, I'm sitting on the couch now waiting for Flutter to finish with my laptop when my dad comes in with something leather over his arm and asks "Hay Shadow, can I talk to you?"

I nod get up and follow him out in to the garden. I was a bit surprised when he was able to make it there without getting lost.

Looking at me, my dad said, "When we – the flock – just started to be on the run, when I was fourteen, we went to New York."

I nodded remembering when my mom had told me about all of her adventured when she was younger.

"Well, when I was there, I got this." Dad showed me that the cloth that he was holding was a leather jacket. "You are about the size I was when I was fourteen. I think you would be able to fit this."

Dad handed me the jacket and I shrugged it on. It was a little too big but I could were it with out it getting in the way. I looked down at it, then up at my dad, and smiled. "Thanks Dad. Now I have something from both my parents," I said pulling out the chain with the black ring that Mom had given me.

"My ring," Dad said looking at it.

"Mom said it was given to her by you before she was kicked out. She gave it to me telling me it will help me remember her if any thing happened," I said dropping it back in to my shirt feeling the cold medal against my chest.

I grinned then said, "I'm going to show Mom." Dad smiled and clapped me on the shoulder.

I went inside and ran upstairs, heading over to Mom's room. Knocking the door I heard a ring of a bell that translated to 'come in'. I opened the door to see Mom sitting on her bed with Blaze.

"Mom, Dad gave me his old leather jacket," I said coming over.

"_I see. It fits well on you._" Mom signed to me looking me over. "_You look so much like your dad when he was your age."_

I smiled and before I was able to say anything there was a crash of broken glass and Flutter screaming.

I ran down stairs – with Blaze in my arms and Mom right behind me – to see a bunch of Erasers. Dad ran in and grabbed me and Blaze saying to Mom, "I take them, Iggy needs some help."

Mom nodded and ran into the fight. Dad took us in to the room that over looked the fight and told me, "Shadow, stay here and stay hidden."

I opened my mouth to protest but Dad held up a hand to stop me. "These people are her for you and Blaze. I _know_ you want to fight, and I _know _you can help but I need you to say here and say hidden. I don't know what we would do if you got taken."

I nodded mutely and picked Blaze up. Dad continued and said, "If we get caught, you need to go to Death Valley. But be careful."

I nodded again and Dad pulled the both of us in to a hug. "I love you both. Stay safe."

"I love you to Daddy," Blaze said hugging him tight.

"Yha." I said knowing Dad would get the inside meaning. When he pulled back I could tell in his eyes that he had gotten it. I backed in to the corner of the room where I could still see the fight but was still hidden and pulled the shadows ever us.

The fight when on for a while, but eventually everyone had ether been knocked-out and bound, or over powered and bound. It was all the same…everyone had been captured. We are all alone.

* * *

**So Marly left and I ran out of Animal crackers. *Sigh***

**Fang had given Max the ring the night before she got kicked out, just wanted to clarify. **

**I don't have school tomorrow so if I get enough reviews of encouragement I could **_**probably**_** get the next chapter in tomorrow or Saturday.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to all the Reviewers!**

**Sooooo…I don't know what to say…so on with the chapter!**

* * *

***Deep announcer voice* Last time on 'Speak'**

_It was all the same…everyone had been c__aptured_. _We are all alone. _

**Shadow P.O.V. **

After sitting on the floor for about an hour with Blaze crying in my lap, I snapped out of the shock that came with seeing your friends and family being _beaten _and _captured_. Jumping to the leader instinct that I got from my mom, I stood and said, "Alright, do you remember what dad told us before h-he got captured," looking in to Blaze's eyes. She nodded and said, "Daddy said to be careful. And go to Death Vawi, C-Ca-Cawi."

"California," I helped out as Blaze stumbled to say California. Setting her down I looked at my watch, "Good, it is about twelve-thirty so I want you to get your emergency pack and get anything else you will need. Remember the rules. Bring only the necessary things."

Blaze looked up at me with big brown eyes and asked, "What about Geo?" Geo is a stuffed giraffe that Blaze found when we first escaped.

I smiled softly, "Yes, you can bring Geo."

Blaze hugged my legs and said, "Don't worry big brother, we _will _save Mommy and Daddy and Uncle Aidan and everybody."

After I returned the hug Blaze pulled away, ran out of the room as I called, "We're leaving at one!"

Sighing and thinking _it's a good thing that we already ate lunch,_ I went up to my room to grab the black pre-packed backpack that we always have. Well, mostly pre-packed. Opening it, I checked that the shirts and jeans were the ones that we had bought last week. Shifting through it, I made sure that the First-Aid kit was fully stocked, there was a pack of matches, and a pocketknife – though I will always have my black-handled pocketknife with me.

Zipping up the backpack, I went downstairs to the kitchen. Opening the pantry, I filled the empty space in the backpack with food that won't spoil in the next month, (granola bars, bags of trail mix, bags of cereal, popcorn, a box of crackers) and a couple of things that we could have for dinner tonight or tomorrow (package of hotdogs, bacon [it's actually surprisingly good cooked on a stick over a fire], fruit, leftover ham from dinner a couple nights ago).

Placing the now full backpack by the back door, I looked down at my watch: eleven fifty. Running upstairs I went into my mom's room and grabbed the Max Card Two or MCT – Mom lost the original when she got captured. Shoving the card in my back pocket, I went back down to the back door and sat down to wait for Blaze. She came down a couple seconds later with the pink backpack already on her back.

Without saying anything we went out to the back yard. Shifting my pack so I can have it on conformably with my wings out I said, "Up, up, and away."

Blaze nodded and spread her speckled and streaked wings and ran a few paces – a few more than I do because her wings are not that developed – before taking off into the air.

Quickly following her, I caught up and we turned west and started off.

After about an hour, I noticed that Blaze was drooping and I swooped over and got her attention. "Need a break?" I asked, opening my arms as an invitation.

Blaze smiled and jumped into my arms, folding her wings in before getting comfortable.

I sped up, knowing I didn't have to wait for Blaze, wanting to get far as possible before I had to stop for the night.

After about two hours I saw them. Helicopters. Something said that they weren't typical traffic copters.

Thinking fast, I started to go northwest, thinking that I could go around them.

After a while going northwest, I looked back to see that I was able to shake the copters.

It was about seven when I had to stop, due to both hunger and exhaustion**.** I was able to go so long because an experiment at the School gave me the same stamina as my parents, just to let you know.

Dropping down in a clearing, I gave the sleeping Blaze a little shake to wake her up. Yawning and stretching, Blaze looked up at me with curiosity in her eyes.

"We're here," I said, setting Blaze down. I started to gather twigs and sticks for the fire while Blaze moved big rocks into a ring for the fire pit.

Pulling out the matches, I crumpled a strip of paper I had in my pocket. Stuffing it in a gap I made in the heap of wood and setting it on fire, I blew on it softly. When the fire caught and blazed happily, I sat back on my heels and sighed.

"Brother? I'm hungry," Blaze said, running her fingers through Geo's fur.

I nodded and pulled out the bacon and ham, grabbed the sticks I had cleaned off – by burning the bark and dirt off – and started cooking them over the fire.

After we ate all the bacon, ham, and a couple of apples, Blaze curled up next to me and fell asleep.

Trying to stay awake, I kept watch until I couldn't anymore, and finally fell into a light sleep.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

The sound of birds twittering away woke me the next morning with a start. Starting the fire back up, I woke Blaze up before starting a bag of popcorn.

After wolfing down the popcorn and a couple of granola bars, Blaze and I went 'up, up, and away'.

Not long after going north we saw _them_ again. The copters.

Gritting my teeth I said, "Northwest. We'll go around." Blaze nodded, looking scared but strong.

Not long after that, we were probably somewhere in either in Idaho or Oregon when we saw copters coming from the south and west. Not to mention the copters behind us were closer than ever.

"Blaze! Come here!" I called to my little sister, scooping her up when she got close and speeding up.

After a couple of hours I seemed to shake the copters. I was slightly out of breath from the fast flying I had been doing, so I decided to land.

Landing soundlessly, I set Blaze down and pulled off my jacket, handing it to her.

There was a rustling behind me, I spun around and tensed, clenching my fists getting ready to fight.

I scanned the bushes still tense and waiting. After waiting for about five minutes, I relaxed slightly, seeing nothing. Just as I was turning, the leaves ruffled again and an Eraser flung its self at me.

Before I could say the words for the shadow shield, the Eraser slashed its claws at me. I pulled back, but it only kept the claws from cutting into bone. The sharp claws ripped through my left shoulder and dug through the flesh and muscle across my chest, ending at the bottom of my right ribcage, sending my chest into flames.

I sucked in a breath but didn't cry out, thinking fast. "Rush of the River Moon! Descend!" I shout, stumbling back and grabbing my shoulder, pressing the claw marks across my chest with my arm, while trying to ignore the fire thinking, _pain is a message, messages can be ignored._

The shadows in the forest all reached out and went down the Eraser's throat. It let a gurgled shout before its eyes glazed over and fell over twitching as it drowned.

The fire was slowly growing as I turned to Blaze and said, "A-are you alright?" My words were strained and tight as I struggled not to pass out.

Blaze nodded and said, "you're hurt."

I slowly nodded, feeling my blood slowly seeping through my shirt and into my sleeve.

Knowing I couldn't be able to get into the air, I started walking south, knowing that California was somewhere south of here.

Blaze and I walked for about five minutes and as we were making our way across a clearing when I heard a rustling.

The fire in my chest was slowly taking over, and black was creeping its way into my vision and as I spun around I saw an inhumanly beautiful man and woman walking toward us. The fire spiked and the ground rushed up to meet me. I finally gave in to the fiery arms of darkness.

**

* * *

**

So that was our first look at Twilight!

**(B/n: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!)**

**-_- B\n = brother's note**

****

(B/n RAWR!)

**i'm sorry but i have been having troble loading this chapter!**

*sigh* …so you got a little taste of Shadow's powers! (don't worry his powers will all be explained in the next chapter or two.

**I won't even try to mess with the way Blaze talks, I know that I would mess it up BIG TIME. So just imagine that she is in a little girl voice. **

***Whisper* hears a little secret…reviews = happy me **

**happy me = faster updates **

**Faster updates = happy you **

**Happy you = more reviews**

**Reviews = happy me….do you get the idea? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Now the Twilight part of this story! (This takes place after BD)**

**(I am **_**NOT**_** a major Twilight fanatic and the only reason that I made this story a Twilight crossover was I thought it was appropriate.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or Twilight. They belong to James Patterson and Stephenie Myere **

**Chapter 5!**

* * *

**Carlisle P.O.V **

Esme and I are coming back from a hunting trip, both out eyes were a bright honey-golden, when I get a sent from a small clearing.

It was strange, it was not appetizing, like a human (or animal) sent, but not unpleasant, like the wolves.

Stopping in the middle of the clearing, I took in the sent. It was like a human sent and a bird sent mixed. Esme had kept running when I stopped, but had come back with a questioning look in her eyes.

Looking over to her, I asked, "Do you smell that sent?"

Esme cocked her head to one side, but took a deep breath. "What do you think it is?" She asked, looking around like the solution was hiding in the bushes.

"I don't know," I confessed. "Why don't we follow it?" Esme nodded and we were off.

After about five minutes of running I could tell the sent was getting stronger.

Slowing down, I caught sight of two children (a boy and a girl) walking slowly across the clearing with their backs to us. One, the boy, was taller, darker and had a black backpack, hair and tattered clothes, and the other, the girl, had a pink backpack, light blond-brown hair and just as tattered clothes on. I don't need Edward's power to know that Esme immediately thought they were runaways.

Shifting to a human speed, Esme and I slowly walked in to the clearing. Now that I was closer, I could hear that the dark one's heartbeat was fast (like Nessie's only faster) and very erratic, his breaths were coming out in pants and he was struggling to walk.

He must have heard us (though we were being much to quiet to be heard by a normal human) because suddenly the boy whirled around, glaring at us with an emotionless mask on his face. I couldn't help but notes that the boy was holding his shoulder, pressing his arm against his chest. The sleeve of his long-sleeve shirt was gleaming wetly with what I soon recognized as blood.

While I was making that observation, the boy's eyes glazed over in pain and he collapsed, I guess the injury a lot worse than I had assumed.

The little girl was at the boy's side at an instant. "Brother! Brother, wake up!" she looked over at us with fear in her eyes as I rushed over at a normal human pace. "Who are you?" she demanded, trying to stay strong. From the sound of her voice and the look of her face I could maybe say she is about four or five.

"I'm Carlisle Cullen. Can I ask who you and your brother are?" I asked gently, checking the girl's brother's pulse before gently flipping him over.

The little girl shook her head and said, "I can't tell you. If you are trying to hurt me I don't want to. If you are nice it could hurt you."

I blinked in surprise but shrugged it off. Working steadily, I ripped the shirt front from the boy's chest to see the full extent of the wound. Sucking in a breath I looked at the three jagged slash marks starting from the top of the boy's left shoulder and ended just at the edge of his ribcage. In the corner of my eye I saw a chain, with a ring on it, that was hanging around the boy's neck.

The little girl gasped when she saw the damage and Esme wrapped an arm around her and said, "Don't worry sweetie, Carlisle and I will take your brother to the hospital to get help. Don't you worry." While I immediately, started to rip my own shirtsleeves to fold a pad to stop the bleeding

The girl's eyes went wide, she squirmed in my wives arms and said, "No! Not the hospital! Bad! Bad! Mommy and Daddy saids that hospitals are bad!"

I blinked in surprise and say, "Alright, alright, don't worry, I'm a doctor. You can come to our house if you don't want to go to the hospital."

Fear lit even deeper in the girls arms and she glared at me and said, "You is not a whitecoat? Is you?" the girl spat the word whitecoat like it was a horrible thing.

"A what?" Esme asked as I looked down at the boy's face, noting that it was very pail and still with a pained expression.

"Esme. Call Edward and tell him to _drive_ here as fast as possible." I ordered putting slightly more pressure. "And tell him to bring my bag."

Esme nodded and pulled out her phone, "Edward. I need you to get here as soon as you can…..yes…we found some kids here in a clearing and one is really badly hurt…drive…we'll meet you at arrowhead road…yes…bye."

While Esme was talking on the phone I had moved one of my hands and pulled off the chain, not wanting it to be stained by the blood that was seeping through the cloth.

The little girl squeaked and quickly grabbed it out of my hand, saying, "That Brother's, it very special to him. Mommy gived it to him like Daddy gived the jacket to him." I looked down to see the girl had a leather jacket firmly in her small hands.

Looking up, Esme nodded at me and I lifted to boy and ran at sluggishly human pace to arrowhead road.

Not two minuets passed when we got there until Edward came screeching to a halt in front of us. He jumped out and rushed over with my bag in hand. Esme went inside the car to calm down the little girl.

After I had disinfected the gashes, I pulled off the rest of the boy's shirt and lifted his back to wrap a temporary bandage around the wound (witch was still bleeding). When I did, my hand brushed across his back and felt _feathers_?

_What the…_? I looked at the boy's back and saw, folded against it, was two, pitch-black, _wings_.

"What the…?" Edward voiced the thoughts I had earlier.

I shook my head and continued wrapping the wound tight before scooping the boy into my arms. I climbed into the front seat of the Volvo and Edward slipped in and sped off.

~:~;~:~;~

We arrived at the house five minutes later and as soon as Edward pulled in to the garage I jumped out, the boy still in my arms, and ran a little to fast out of the garage. As soon as I got out of the garage I used vampire speed to get to my office. Bella and Nessie were in my office with the operation table and everything I need set up and ready to go.

I nodded and they left giving the boy curious glances. I quickly ripped the bandages away and set up a heart monitor, getting the boy set up for surgery.

(**I'm not that good with medical stuff so I will skip that part**)

Sighing, I looked down at the now patched up wounds. Luckily, the boy didn't go into cardiac arrest, and the wounds weren't too bad, they only scraped a few ribs at a couple points. Now all I need is to find out what kind of blood the boy has.

_Edward, I need you to ask the girl what kind of blood that her brother will take._ I thought down to my eldest son _Tell her that we know and we will not her or her brother. _

After a few minutes Edward came in with a bag of blood labeled _falcon blood_ and a confused expression. "She said bird blood." He reported before leaving giving the boy another glance.

I blinked in surprise but took the bag and injected it into his blood stream. Expecting the boy's body to reject the blood and change sent I was shocked when it didn't, the sent only changed the slightest bit.

Surprised, I shook my head and grabbed the bandages. Wrapping the bandages around the boy's chest and left shoulder. My hand brushed the wings while doing that and I once again wondered what this boy was.

Lifting the boy, I him carried to the extra room across the hall and lay him on the bed. I quickly changed him out of the jeans, and into some black sweats that Edward also brought up.

Seeing that the boy won't be awake for about a day I started an IV in himthinking,_ When he wakes up I'll take it off._

I pulled the covers over the boy and noted that the pained expression he had on his face when we first found him was gone and now he had a calm and relaxed expression, though it wasn't completely relaxed.

:~:~:~:~:

Edward, Bella, Jasper, Alice, and Nessie (Emmet and Rose were still hunting) were all sitting in the living room watching the little girl as she hugged her brother's jacket, chain, and backpack close and shook her head as Esme tried to get her to eat some food.

"Come on sweet-pea, you need to eat something!" Esme said holding to tray of steaming food in her hands.

The little girl shook her head again and said, "No. Not until I know 'bout Brother."

I sighed and said, "Your brother will be just fine. You can see him after you eat something."

The little girl sighed and grabbed the food from Esme, loosening her hold on her brother's stuff. She quickly ate the food her hunger clearly showing in her eyes.

When she had finished all the food (witch surprised me. It was enough to feed a grown man) the little girl gave the tray to Esme and looked up at me and said, "I needs to see Brother."

I nodded and led the little girl to the room I had put her brother. Stopping in front of the door I said, "You need to stay quiet, alright? Your brother needs lots of rest." She nodded and I opened the door.

As soon as the door was open the little girl rushed to the boy's side, dropping the backpack and jacket on the floor. I picked then up and put them on the chair that was opposite to where the girl was standing next to the bed.

Leaving the room I went down stairs into the living room where everybody was still gathered.

Looking around I asked, "So, what do you think?"

"I wonder where they are from. And why the little girl refused to go to the hospital." said Alice.

"I wonder why she asked if you were a whitecoat." Esme said.

"I wonder how that boy got so bad wounds," Jasper said thinking before adding, "And why I didn't freak out when I smelt so much blood."

Everybody nodded at that and Bella said, "I wonder why that little girl refused to tell us her name."

"Why were they out in the forest in the first place?" asked Nessie looking up at her mom's face. She was only five but looked like she was fifteen.

Edward had a confused look on his face and said, "I don't get it. I can't read there minds. It's not like for Bella coming up with just a blank but it's more like they are purposely blocking me out."

"We'll just have to wait 'til the boy wakes up before we get some answers." I declared.

* * *

**O.K. so I lied a bit about explaining Shadow's powers in this chapter but the chapter was going to be too long. So I will make it so Shadow explains all next chapter FOR SURE! NO MATTER HOW LONG IT WILL BE!**

**I didn't have my brother edit this chapter because he left about a half-hour before I finished writing this to go to San Antonio, TX for a band thing for five days XD. So the next chapter will not be very good (grammer wise…I don't know about writing wise…an other reason to REVIEW!) if you get what I am saying (hint, hint)…update in the next five days if I get enough reviews) **

**Tankx to all of the reviewers! You all make my day!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back!**

**Okay so I was off a couple days. (or a week)**

**Well I had stuff to do and this was a RELLLLLLLYYYYY long chapter.**

**NOW On with the story!**

* * *

_Pain._

_That was all that I could feel._

_I was back at the lab, lying in a crate with wounds all over my body, my wings flopping limply to my sides. _

_There were screams sounding all around me, ringing in my ears, the screams of my family. My mom's voice rising above all, calling my name, "Shadow! Shadow? Where are you?" _

_I tried to answer but I couldn't move or say anything, the strength was drained from my body._

_There was an evil laughed that forces my head to move so I am looking out of the bars, that fall away and leave my laying on a cold concrete floor. I see my family, Mom, Dad, Uncles Aiden, Gazzy and Iggy, Aunt Nudge, Flutter, Mickey, and Blaze. All in chains, blindfolded and looking beaten__._

_The laugh sounds again and a man comes into view, his face hidden in darkness. The blindfolds fall of my family's faces and the man pulls out a gun, still laughing. _

_He points it to each of my family's heads and pulls the trigger one by one. As each of the gunshots sound I struggle to move frustrated that now that I was free of the crate I couldn't do anything. One by one my family falls, until it is just Mom and Dad. The gunshot sounds again and Dad falls, limp as a ragdoll. My mom was crying am screaming as this happens begging the man to stop. As the gun is pointed to her Mom looks at me and says the last words I ever heard from her mouth "Shadow, stay strong."_

.~.~.~.~.

As soon as she said this everything went black and I could feel myself waking up the light stinging in my chest and on the back of my hand. The back of my hand? I don't get it. I think all I was hurt was my chest, not my hand.

Tacking a deep breath, ignoring the tugging pull I got from my chest, I slowly opened my eyes. I was lying in a soft bed in a small room, like a guestroom. Turning my head to the right I looked over to see a desk, dresser and a coat-rack with my jacket and backpack on it. Right beside my bed was a table with my ring (still on the chain) on it and a stand with a I.V. bag that trailed down to the back of my right hand.

Before I started to have my panic attack because I didn't have a clue where I was I heard Blaze's voice, "Brother?"

I looked over to my left to see Blaze looking at me with worry clear on her face. "Brother how you do n'?"

I nodded and took in another deep breath, letting it out with a sigh, "What happened?" I asked.

Blaze opened her mouth to answer but at that moment the door opened and a man with blond hair and very pail skin came in. I recognized that he was the incredibly beautiful man that I had seen when I had passed out.

"Ah, your awake." He said with a just as beautiful voice.

I just looked at the man and waited.

"My name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Call me Carlisle." The man smiled and walked over to the right side of the bed and reached down to the side of the bed. The front of the bed slowly leaned up so I didn't have to crane my neck to look at him.

I looked down at myself to see my chest and left shoulder were covered in bandages and I wasn't wearing a shirt.

I shifted arm to pull it over my torso, but the I.V. was preventing that. Carlisle leaned over and carefully pulled out the needle. I also noticed when he was doing that his hand brushed mine and it was very cold, like ice.

Carlisle smiled and said, "Your sister wouldn't tell me or my family her or your names. Saying that if she told us it would hurt us."

I looked over at Blaze and nodded and said, "she's right."

"Well, my family are all eager to meet you. I'll go and get them." Carlisle said before stepping out of the room.

"_I think that we can trust these people. They are really nice." _Blaze signed.

I nodded and signed, _"if they wanted to hurt you or me they would have done it when I was still out. But I noticed that there are something's that are strange abut Carlisle. He is too pail and I haven't seem that color eye color before and when he touched me his skin was cold, like ice."_

"_I noticed that too and they don't have a heartbeat. Carlisle and Edward (his son) both know about you because they sawed your wings." _Blaze signed.

"_So, I guess that we can say that these people are not human?" _I sighed looking up when the door opened again.

Carlisle came in followed by a woman, with caramel colored hair, soft golden eyes and a motherly feel coming radiating from her. Following, came a very big, muscle-y guy –maybe about 18 – with a just as big grin on his face (he to had golden eyes) who was holding the hand of a beautiful Barbie blond woman –same age – with a glare that could have stood up against Blaze's glare (bad but like a kitten compared to Mom's, Dad's or my glare). After them came a woman that looked like an older and more beautiful version of Flutter – without the wings. Holding her hand was a tall man with a honey blond hair and scars all over his body – kinda like my body.

After those two was a man with bronze hair and a confused expression holding the hand of a woman with light brown hair and gentle golden eyes. Following behind was a teen about fifteen with curly blond locks and chocolate brown eyes (like Mom or Blaze's).

"This is my wife Esme and our adopted children, Emmett –the muscle-y one – Rosalie –the Barbie – Alice – pixy – Jasper – scared one – Edward – the bronze one – Bella – the gentle looking one – and Edward and Bella's daughter, Renesmee –the teen." Carlisle said when everybody piled in. I noticed that all of their eyes (except Renesmee) were golden and they were all very pail and inhumanly beautiful.

I felt Blaze's hand on my arm and looked ever at her, _I think we should ask what they are cause they know what we are and maybe they could help us. _

I nodded felt the slightest pressure on my mental shields _Have you been keeping your mantel shields up and strong? _I signed to Blaze keeping my shields strong.

She nodded and signed _I have but something is pushing at it._

I nodded and looked at the Cullens who have confused expressions. Feeling the pressure again I shoved back as hard as I could and smirked as Edward stumbled back in surprise, his eyes wide.

I looked over at Blaze and said, "I think we found our mind reader."

Blaze giggled and nodded. Looking at the Cullens, I said with iron in my voice and all expression off my face, "What are you? And _don't _say that you are human."

Carlisle blinked in surprise but didn't say anything and Blaze stepped in and said, "you knows part of our secret so you tell us yours"

I nodded and said, "if we think we can trust you we'll tell you the rest of our story."

Carlisle nodded and looked at his family before saying, "You can trust us not us to hurt you." Carlisle took in a deep breath and said, "We're vampires."

"What! Why did you tell them!" Rosalie exclaimed.

"Rose. These children have a secret just as big." Carlisle said.

I narrowed my eyes and said, "How cam we trust you not to hurt us."

"We only hunt animals," Esme said. "That's why we have golden eyes."

"Well, that isn't really reassuring," I said sarcastically.

"What do you mean?" Bella asked looking confused.

I looked at Blaze and nodded, "go ahead." I would have shown them but one, I couldn't because of the bandages, and two there wouldn't enough room.

Blaze backed up and unfolded her eight foot across brown, white and black streaked wings.

A gasp filled the room as everybody looked at my little sister's wings. I nodded again and Blaze folded them in again.

"What are you?" Emmett asked, looking amazed.

"Avian-human hybrids or as Mom puts it, Avian-Americans." I said looking at all the shocked faces. "My name is Shadow, my little sister's name is Blaze."

"Do you have wings too?" Jasper asked curiously.

I nodded and looked at Edward and said, "Will you stop that?"

Edward looked up and said, "Sorry, how can you block me like that?"

I smirked and said, "My mom taught my just to be safe. Do you all have abilities?"

"Alice can look in to the future – thou it can change just as easily – Jasper can feel and control emotions, Nessie – Renesmee – can send thoughts through touch, Bella has a mental shield that she can control like a bubble, make it grow and shield other people and I can read minds." Edward explained.

I nodded and said, "It would be a lot easier if I tell you all from the beginning."

I took a deep breath and started with a brief summery of my mom's story, "About twenty-five years my mom was created in a lab called the School. She lived in a dog crate until she was about eight. She escaped from the lab with the help of one of the whitecoats with five others."

"Whitecoat?" Jasper asked.

"The scientists that tested on us." I explained. "The others were Fang, my dad, Iggy, he was blinded by a test gone wrong, Nudge, the Gasman, and Angel."

"The Gasman?" Emmett said with his eyebrows raised.

Blaze giggled and said, "He smells bad and can clear a whole room. If he wants to he can make a green mini-mushroom cloud."

The Cullens made disgusted faces, and I smirked before continuing, "Gazzy and Angel are the only blood relatives in the Flock but they were all family. They lived with Jeb, who they later learned was Max's father, until he disappeared. The flock assumed that he was dead and lived on. Max became leader of the flock they lived in hiding for the next few years until one day they were attacked by our worse enemy, Erasers."

"Erasers? Like the little pink thing on the end of a pencil?" Emmett said.

I shook my head and said, "Not that eraser. Wolf hybrids that were made as guards at the School. And to _erase _any failed or misbehaving experiments. Those very monsters gave my this." I waved my hand at my bandaged chest. "One of them, Ari, who was Max's half-brother, nearly killed my dad, Fang, twice. First in New York, second, was much more closely to fatal than the first, near DC. The second was close to what happened to me, only it was in D-Fang's side and had hit a vital organ and he nearly died.

"The Flock went though a lot of things after that including, getting a annoying talking, flying dog named Total, the flock splitting, then getting together again, going to Antarctica, Total falling in love with an other dog, Akila, surviving a hurricane, Max's mom being kidnapped, getting her back, meeting Dr.G.H. and Dylan – who was a clone with wings.

"Angel started to get more and more bad at that time and after teaming up with Dr. G.H. she lured Fang out from the flock. Dr. G.H. captured Fang and nearly killed him." I took in a breath thinking _this is more that I have spoken in a month._

Beside me, Blaze giggled. At the confused looks that the Cullens gave her Blazed giggled again and said, "This is the most I have _ever_ heard Brother say!"

The Cullens laughed and Blaze got a look on her face, "Actually Mommy said that Daddy did die."

I nodded and said, "Yes. That is true. But Mom was able to bring him back."

Looking at the solemn faces of the now Cullens I continued, "After rescuing Fang, Total and Akila have their wedding. During the wedding the flock gets attacked and are sent on the run again. After a couple weeks my dad gives my mom this."

I reach over and grab the chain that holds the ring. "The next day Angel used her power to control minds and made the flock kick Max out of the flock. Max left in tears and the School used that to their advantage and captured her. There she met Aiden, her brother. When she learned that Aiden was her brother she was injected with DNA that made her pregnant with me."

I looked down at the sheets, "I spent my first _eight_ years in that place. I experienced things that you can't imagine, gone through pain that you would not even comprehend."

Emmett snorted and said, "Ha! I bet that it was only half of what we felt when we changes."

"Emmett!" Esme exclaimed.

She was going to say more but I shook my head. Concentrating on the shadows around me I muttered, "Pictures of the broken moon. Descend."

The shadows around the room came and swirled in front of me creating a screen. Displaying what I want.

_Pictures of the failed experiments, sitting in the too small dog crate watching as the experiment next to me die._

Shifting over to the memories I grit my teeth and Blaze climes on to the bed and curls in to my side.

_Running through the mazes afraid to stop…the shock when I fell, to tired to keep running…The burning sensation of the injections…the pain of my injuries when I was forced to fight other experiments and gropes of erasers…the hunger of not eating for days._

Jasper was clutching his head from the pain that he was feeling from the memories.

_Watching in from my crate as the whitecoats came to bring Mom to surgery, knowing that most don't survive. _

"_Don't worry…you're the strongest one here," Uncle Aiden said. _

_The whitecoats pulled Mom out of her crate, she looked at me and said, "Shadow, stay strong."_

Cutting off I moved to after the surgery.

_They dragged Mom in to the room, stuffing her limp form into her crate. _

_After they leave I grabbed the bars of my crate an look across the isle. I see Mom stir and ask quietly, "Mom? Are you alright?" my voice small and scared._

_Mom looks up at me and opens her mouth to answer me but all that comes out is a wispy sound. _

I finally stop not wanting to cry, pulling Blaze closer to my side. I looked at the faces of each of the Cullens. Esme, Alice, Bella, and Rosale all looked like they would be crying, Nessie _was_ crying, Emmett, Edward, and Carlisle looked shocked and Jasper, who was practically on the floor looked up and said, "Shadow is right. This was _much_ more than being changed."

I sighed and said, "That was about half of the pain."

They gaped at me and I saw a new look of appreciation on their faces.

"Who were those other two girls?" Esme asked.

"Flutter and Mickey, they are both older than me," I said simply.

"When I was eight, they injected mom with the same thing as before resulting in Blaze here. A couple months after she was born we escaped and mom found out who our dad was. Though she didn't tell us until a couple days ago. We lived in Flutter's deceased father's mansion for the next two years. A couple days ago Dad and the rest of the original flock got tangled up in the net that we have around the house. They staid there for a couple days until we were attacked. Everyone but me and Blaze were captured. Now we are going to go and got them out."

Carlisle blinked and said, "Wait. How old are you?"

I looked at him and said, "ten." Going back to my three word sentences.

"Wow, you look like you should be thirteen," Esme said in surprise. "And you also act like you're a young adult!"

"First, we all look and act a couple years older than we really are and second, one of the experiments made me mentally and stamina wise five years older than I am." I explained.

(time skip! To the next day!)

"Well this is strange," Carlisle pressed his cool hand at different parts along my chest. At a couple parts I winced but everything felt pretty good. All that was left of my wound was three long scars that went from my left shoulder and ended at the end of my ribcage.

I shrugged, "We heal faster, what takes humans three weeks to completely recover takes me about three days at the most."

"Amazing," Carlisle muttered before straitening up. "You look like you are good to go. Though you need to tack it easy."

I nod and sit up cracking my neck and back. Sleeping on my back like that with my wings pined to it really cramps them up.

Carlisle left the room and I got out of bed unfolding my wings the slightest bit. It wasn't the most I could, but it still felt good.

Grabbing my backpack I got a clean black shirt, and dark jeans. I ran a hand through my messy hair and tried to push my bangs out of my eyes but they just flopped right back into place.

Finally, I grabbed my chain and put it around my neck, slipping the ring under my shirt, and shrugged on my jacket.

While digging in my backpack I found a couple of training weights and bags. They're really cool and really light until you put water in them, ten pounds an ounce. Thinking that we should start some training soon I put weights and bags aside.

Getting up I opened the door and went down stairs. (**I won't describe because everyone knows what Cullen house looks like). **

Blaze was sitting on the floor with Nessie playing cards with her. Jasper and Emmett were playing some race game with Edward, Bella, and Rosalie watching.

Blaze looked up and exclaimed, "Brother!" before running up and hugging me.

I grinned and picked her up."!"

"What? Slow down." I said only getting flying out of that whole thing.

Blaze took a deep breath and said, "Can we fly around for a while? Everybody wants to see you wings."

I nodded and Blaze clapped and jumped up and down.  
"I noticed when you shared your memories you said something and the shadows created that screen. I was wondering if you would mind explaining that," Carlisle asked appearing beside me.

I nodded and said, "Some of my powers, my main powers, are the Ten Tribal Moons. I say the incantation and the shadows will react a certain way."

Walking out on to porch I looked up at the sky to see a blanket of gray clouds and the forest had dark shadows. Good.

"Can we see then?" Emmett asked looking excited.

I nodded and said, "Most of the incantations are attacks but a few are other things that sometime come in handy."

Stepping out into the yard I turned to the Cullens and smirked. Spreading my feet apart and crossing my arms across my across my arms calling, "Emmett! Come at me! Don't hold back!"

"Are you sure?" He called back.

I nodded and Emmett ran forward. Waiting a bit I braced myself before shouting, "Rise of the Crescent Moon! Descend!"

The shadows around me lunged forward and formed a semi-translucent screen. Emmett crashed into my shadow shield with the sound of boulders crashing together and I skidded back a couple of feet, digging up clumps of dirt and grass.

There were gasps from the watching Cullens as I straitened out of my crouch unharmed.

"Rise of the Crescent Moon. The shadow shield. Unbroken by force." I stated simply.

"Wow, that's amazing, I've never seen anything stop Emmett like that before," Carlisle said looking amazed.

"The next one is used for leverage and stretchers. Bed of the Rose Moon. Descend." Shadows all swirled around and created a bed floating a foot in the air." A few more appeared getting higher and higher leading up into the air in preparation to the next Moon.

Holding my hand above my head I looked up at the clouded sky, "Slash of the Silver Moon! Descend!" shadows from all around swirled and came to the palm of my hand, slowly the hilt appeared and I clutched the handle tight as the black blade slowly appeared.

When the Blade was finally complete I brought it down and grabbed the handle with both hands. Running forward I jumped up on the first bed bunching my legs to jump to the next one and climbing the stairs each bed disappearing as I jump off it.

Reaching the top I jumped down off the final bed (maybe ten feet up) and twisted before slicing through my target (a large bolder) as easy as butter.

Straitening up I looked to the side as the bolder slid down off to the side. Like in the ninja movies. The sword disappeared as I let my hold on the shadows go.

"Ninja Shadow!" Blaze called this being her favorite of the ten.

I looked up and smirked and thought of which I should do next. Turning away from the Cullens so my back was facing them I held my left hand out bracing it with my right hand and called out, "Fire of the Red Moon! Descend!" the shadows gathered in my palm creating an orb that lit on fire. I aimed it to some trees before shooting. The trees immediately lit as soon as the orb touched them.

I let the fire burn for a couple seconds before extinguishing it.

"Wow that would come in handy when fighting vampires," Jasper said looking at the ashes.

I nod and was about to start another when the Cullens stiffened Rose sighed, "those stupid mutts."

I looked down when I felt a pull at my shirt to see Blaze looking up at me, "Brother we can show them what it is like in a hidden shadow."

I nodded and said, "Everybody go up against the wall. I have an idea."

The Cullens gave me curious looks but still did as I said. Following them to the lighter shadows from the house, I crouched down and spread my hand out flat on the ground closing my eyes.

"What is he doing?" I heard Bella ask.

"Brother can control shadows alone with out saying but it is harder," Blaze said.

I grabbed the shadows with my mind and pulled it over the group using the wall of the house as support.

There were gasps that resounded throughout the coven when the shadow connected with the ground. Opening my eyes I pressed my finger to my lips to signal to stay quiet.

It was cool inside the shadow and from the outside it just looked a bit darker than usual.

Looking over to the forest the bushes ruffled and out walked five big men and a girl all with black hair and has an Eraser-y feel. I tensed and got ready to attack.

* * *

**The ONLY reason I stopped there was this chapter was getting to long (8 PAGES! **_**Not**_** double spaced.) **

**Ok so one of the reasons I could not update soon was I had to get ready for contest. I play flue in the high Eighth Grade Band and contest was today and here is the scores:**

**Over all proformance: 2!**

**-one judge gave us a 1!**

**-an other gave us a 2!**

**-the last gave us a 3…. *Sad face* **

**Sight reading: 2!**

**For all you non-band geeks sight reading is when the band gets a brand new peace of music and get six minutes to look over it then they have to play it, and the scoring for contest is 1 – 5, 1 being the best.**

**1 = excellent**

**2=great **

**3=average **

**4=bad **

**5=you shouldn't have come here.**

**And while we were playing our second song the lights went out! But we kept on playing.**

**Review! Please!**

**~Silv**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to all…2 reviewers…I am utterly disappointed. **

**I read other stories and the authors are going on about how they got twenty…thirty…reviews for one chapter! Am I not as good? **

***Sigh* I guess I just continue with chapter 7 **

* * *

_I tensed and got ready to attack._

**Shadow's P.O.V.**

Carlisle saw this and put a hand on my shoulder and muttered softly, "Don't worry they are friends."

I nodded, stood and grabbed Blaze drifting to the back of the group.

Emmett snickered softly when the men looked around with confused expressions some looking right at us but not seeing us.

"I thought I heard them standing and talking right here when we first got here." One of them said looking strait at us with out knowing.

After a few minutes of watching the men look around Edward looked back and nodded telling me that it was okay to remove the shadows.

I nodded and waited until one of the men look in our area again then pulled the shadows off the Cullens – keeping them around Blaze and me – wrapping the shadows around their forms, making them look like they were being made out of shadows.

As soon as all the shadows were off them Nessie ran over the biggest man that was in the front and exclaimed, "Jake!"

The men jumped and the thinner one on the right of Jake exclaimed, "What! I– you– looked– weren't– oh, I'm confused."

Emmett let out a booming laugh at their reactions and Carlisle said, "We were there the whole time. With the help of a friend."

The men all cocked their heads to the side like dogs looking past the Cullens at me. Thou they couldn't see me because I kept the shadows over my sister and me.

"What friend?" Jake asked.

Carlisle looked back in confusion but relaxed when he saw the slighter darkness of the shadows, knowing I was still hiding in them.

"Come on Shadow the wolves are friends," Esme said looking at the shadows as well.

I nearly laughed when I saw the expressions of the faces of the men. I kept an expressionless face, as always, and as I pulled back the shadows slowly wrapping them around my body so it looked like I was forming out of shadows like the Cullens did I said, "You could never be too careful."

Carlisle nodded, motioned to the biggest man that spoke before and said, "Shadow, this is Jacob, the Alfa of the wolves."

I rose an eyebrow, "Wolves?"

"Shape sifters," Edward explained.

I nodded and Carlisle said to Jacob, "Jake this is Shadow and Blaze. You don't need to worry they are special."

Jake looked skeptical, "Special?"

Nessie pressed her hand to Jake's face and showed him a mental picture – I had learned about that yesterday. Jake's eyes widened and he looked over at Blaze and me in amazement. "Is it true?" he asked warily.

I nodded, knowing what he was talking about and I unfolded my wings. All of the wolves gasped and the girl said, "What _are _you?"

I looked her in the eye and said, "An Avian-human hybrid."

"Can you really fly?" one of the younger looking ones asked.

I smirked and ran forward. I was not at fast as the Cullens but I was still faster than most humans, fast enough to surprise the wolves.

I jumped up into the air, pushing down hard with my wings. I soared up in to the sky unable to keep the grin off my face as I felt the familiar rush.

I kept going up until I went right in to the clouds, squinting into the gray as I pushed though them.

Suddenly I burst out of the seemingly never-ending gray to the Bright blue sky. The tops of the clouds were tinted pink and I was absolutely beautiful. I took in a deep breath and dropped part of my barriers to let Edward in.

_Take a look_ I thought to him before closing my eyes and pictured the seen in front of me.

I put up my barriers back up I hovered there before deciding to have a little fun. Rising a bit I cracked my neck and took in a deep breath and dove.

Feeling the rush of a vertical dive I quickly passed through the clouds and into sight. I kept in the dive until the last possible moment like I was taught to do in the Max Training Camps.

When I was at about twenty feet I pulled my wings out and slowed a bit. At ten feet I extended my wings out a bit more and slowed even more…but not enough to not go splat if I hit the ground.

I swooped out of the dive so close to the ground that when I reached down with my hand I brushed the ground with my finger tips.

Swooping up with the momentum I turned an laughed at the expressions on all their faces.

Coming in for a soft landing I smirked and pulled in my barley warm wings.

"DUDE! THAT WAS AWSOME!" Emmett yelled getting over the shock first.

The wolves soon were yelling their acceptance as well.

"Max Training Camp, lesson 134," I said smirking.

Blaze ran over and hugged my legs complaining, "I'm only on MTC 34!"

I picked her up and said, "Don't worry we can have a lesson when we are done showing off.

"Yay!" Blaze yelled squirming out of my grasp and running over to the Cullens.

"Now where were we?" I asked.

"First, introductions," Edward interrupted. He pointed the smallest looking one, "this is Seth" then to the girl, "Leah," the taller of the other men, "Embry," the smaller of the men, "and Quil."

"What are you doing? The whole reason we went out here is we heard some small explosions and saw some smoke." Seth asked.

"I am showing the Cullens my powers. Now where were we?" I said.

"You just did the Red Moon," Blaze said helpfully.

I just got a great idea. I crackled internally and spread my arms facing my palms down.

"Cry of the Wolf Moon! Descend!" I said fiercely.

The shadows in the forest jumped forward and formed at first, a blob of shadows, before forming a pack of shadow wolves.

The black wolves stood tall and awaited the commands. "Fifth Formation! Alfa 3 and Omega 6! Attack!" I directed.

The Wolves on the Alfa 3 and Omega 6 squads all separated from the pack and attacked each other, coming together with loud snarling and barking.

Letting the two squads duke it out for a couple minutes I said, "Pack formation! Alfa 8! Attack!"

The fighting groups broke apart and lunged at the trees on the right, the rest of the pack following close.

Soon the clump of trees was nothing and I released the shadows.

"We could do better," Quil grumbled when he was done staring in awe.

"To see the wolves go from fighting each other to fighting the target so fast was amazing," Carlisle said.

"The next moon I'll need a volunteer," I said turning to the wolves.

"I'll do it!" Embry said, walking forward.

I nodded and said, "brace yourself. Rush of the River Moon! Descend!"

Shadows swirled and lunged forward, flowing into Embry's mouth and down his throat.

He choked and grabbed his throat his eyes growing wide. After holding Embry for a moment I released the shadows and they flowed out of his mouth.

Embry looked up and after coughing for a moment said, "That was wicked!"

"What happened?" Jake asked looking at me in disbelief.

"The shadows act as water and drown the victim." I said simply.

The group nodded and I said, "I am going to need a different volunteer for the next moon."

Jake jumped forward and said, "Hit me with your best shot!"

I nodded and focused on him, "Cry of the Nightmare Moon! Descend!"

The shadows engulfed Jake, contracting and pulling before leaving Jake on the ground, twitching and thrashing every now and then.

I watched as Jake gave a cry and thrashed fighting to pull out of the forced sleep.

Edward's eyes went wide as he saw the nightmare that Jake was experiencing.

"What's going on?" Leah asked fiercely.

"Jacob is in a forced sleep that he can't wake up from until I say so," I tell her finding the how strong Jake was fighting against me was. "But he is not in a peaceful sleep as you can see. He is extremely painful nightmares."

Letting go of my hold on Jake, shadows flashed away from his temples were they were sending the painful messages from.

He sat up with a gasp looking around in shock. "Remind me not to piss you off." He said rubbing his head.

I smerked and said, "Anytime. Now. That leaves us with two more moons." _I think I should keep Blood of the Waning Moon* for later if there is a fight._

Looking over at the wolves I gathered shadows in my palm – something that I don't have to use an incantation to do – so I could surprise them.

When I got the right amount to make two shadow rings I took a deep breath and said, "Growl of the Waxing Moon! Descend!" the shadows in my palms solidified and formed rings and I through one at Seth and one at Emmett.

The rings grew and came over their heads coming down and pinning their arms to their sides. All of this happened in less than twenty seconds.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Emmett exclaimed trying to break the shadow ring. I winced at the amount of presser that he was excreting but kept a strong hold.

Seth had shouted out and phased when the ring had captured him but instead of getting freed Seth only ended up with all four paws laced together yelping loudly.

Keeping a strong hold on both rings I was starting to feel the exertion from a number of things. The wound, doing all the Moons, the point that I didn't get a lot of sleep because I was worrying about Mom, Dad and the rest of the Flock and the amount of pressure I was getting from holding both Emmett and Seth prisoner.

Letting go of the shadows I sighed and held back a yawn.

"That was Growl of the Waning Moon. The shadow rings. Nearly impossible to break. If I was at full strength I would probably be able to hold Emmett in one of them for days." I said not being able to hold in a yawn.

"Shadow can show us the Final Moon some other day. He needs to get some rest," Carlisle said. I gave him a grateful look before bringing my emotionless mask back up.

"But first one thing, if you don't mind," Carlisle added looking hope full. Sigh, I knew this was coming. "If you wouldn't mind I would like to see the junction between your wing and back."

I nodded and slipped off my shirt. There were gasps from the wolves when they saw ether, my newly acquired scars, all the other scars that littered my body, or both. I think I might have been both.

Carlisle appeared behind me and I shifted my wings to reveal what Carlisle was looking for. His cold hands brushed my wing and the soft downy feathers that I had closer to my back. "Amazing, it is a smooth transition," I heard him mutter.

I cleared my throat and shifted a bit.

"Oh! Sorry. I got carried away," Carlisle apologized at once.

I shrugged and pulled my shirt back on yawning again, I was really starting to feel tired.

"Come on Shadow lets get in side so you can rest," Esme said her motherly instincts kicking in.

I nodded and followed her into the big house.

* * *

Well, THAT was a sucky ending.

***Blood of the Waning Moon is when shadows come and swallow the selected enemies of the Shadow's choice and cuts, slashes, maims. Most powerful but only one use before Shadow runs out of power and can't do any different moons after. **

**O.k. so I told you I would tell you about all of Shadow's powers and I did!**

**You will be seeing Blood of the Waning Moon in the next chappie!**

**REVIEW! I want to see a little 30 by the reviews number description thingy  
**

**~Silv**


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow! I got seven reviews for the last chapter! Only two reviews off from my goal!I feel the need to respond to all the awsome reviews that I got: **

**CheyRainAwesomeness - Thanks! Now that I have only one story and that summer is coming I will be updating a lot more.**

**Ukrainianelfhorse**** – you'll only have to wait two or three more chapters**

**Dunking-SARCASM – I know…only I am NOT patient AT ALL.**

roylpain – I took a lot of time for Shadow's powers because I like him a lot.

**Ash10 – Awwwwwww…Thanks! XD I have read a lot of really good crossovers that are better than mine but I love that you think that you think that mine is the best.**

**XxHelixRiderxX – I don't think I will be putting _that _many distractions for when Shadow rescues max and his family.**

**Princess Of Souls**** – Cool! **

* * *

:~One week later~

"We need to get going soon," I said looking at the wolves and Cullens. "We've stayed too long and need to leave."

"What are you going to do?" Esme asked.

"We are going to raid the School and get our family back," I replied pushing back the guilty feeling that rose when I thought of my family suffering in that hell hole.

"Well–" Emmett cut off and cocked his head to the side. "What's that sound?"

I listened hard and suddenly heard the _clop-clop_ of helicopters. Oh crap.

Jumping up I turned to the Cullens and Wolves and said, "What ever you do please stay in the house. _Please_, this is our fight."

Dropping part of my barriers I mentally asked, _only interfere if I drop my barriers. ONLY then…even if I am captured…if I keep my barriers up…get Blaze safe and just let them take me. _

Edward nodded and I walked out onto the back porch followed by Blaze, which both Rose and Esme gasped when they saw that she was going out. Standing tall we waited for about two minutes then about thirty Erasers dropped out up the copters and stood there waiting for the command to attack. "Looky, Looky. Two little birdies out to play," the head sneered showing his disgusting drool covered K9s. Raising my right arm I focused on about two-thirds of the Erasers and said, "Blood of the Waning Moon! Descend!" The shadows gather and surround the Erasers like Nightmare Moon only you could hear the screams of the Erasers in pain. I kept the shadows around them until I was sure that they were ether dead of will die due to injury. The shadows shot away as soon as I let them go revealing the bloodied body's of what used to be Erasers. The leader stared at the bodies in shock before turning back to me an enraged look on his face. There were only about seven or eight, easily taken care of. I had taken down about twenty when I was in the arena at the School. I clenched and unclenched my hand, feeling the shadows swirl around it, thinking _well, I guess that we are fighting without the shadow wolves_

The leader let out a roar and charged flanked on both sides by the rest of the Erasers.

I ran forward and jumped, grabbing the leader's shoulders and doing a hand stand on them for a moment before swinging back, jamming my feet into it's back and flipping it screaming in pain back into an other Eraser. _One._

Landing hard I stumbled and was grabbed from behind, the claws of the Eraser digging into my arm. I pulled my leg back and dug my heel into the place that don't shine, the Eraser squeaked and let me go. _Two._

I pulled back my face to avoid a clawing and winced as one of them dug in right under my eye. Before I could move I got a punch in the face and dropped low. Twisting I knocked the feet of the Eraser that punched me to the ground and gave to a powerful kick to it's temple, killing it. _Three._

Sending out a powerful kick to an Eraser's chin I heard the bone crack. The Eraser screamed and lashed out, holding its nose with one hand. I kicked again and cracked a few ribs, sending to running. _Four. _

Looking around I saw two Erasers charging at me from two different directions. Waiting for the last possible moment I jumped up high enough to avoid the collision. _Five, Six. _

Looking around I saw Blaze take down an Eraser, Driving her head into it's gut. _Seven._

Blaze flung herself off of it, over at me, I caught her by the wrists and used her momentum to fling her at the last Eraser. _Eight. _

Standing up and running over to me Blaze I looked her over really quick. She had a bruise forming on her left cheek, a small cut on her arm and a bruise on her leg, nothing to serious. I looked at the house to see both the Pack and the Cullens gathered at the huge window wall staring at us in shock. I nodded signaling that it is safe to come out.

Immediately, Carlisle was at my side trying to look me over. I stepped away and shook my head, muttering, "I'm fine."

He gave me a long look before turning to Blaze and asking how she was. "I'm fine! That was fun!" Blaze said excitedly, looking happy.

Carlisle shook his head, and said, "Let's go inside."

I nodded and followed, wiping the blood from the cut under my eye. "Wow! That was awsome!" Jake said.

I nodded and said, "Another reason that we need to go."

"Well, You are not going alone," Edward said. "I'm coming with you, I want to help you free your family."

I thought about I and opened my mouth to refuse, but Carlisle interrupted, "We are all going, no mater what you say. You will need the help."

"And that goes for the Pack as well." Jake put in.

I sighed and looked at all the determined faces, "Fine. Then we'll need a plan."  
"First, let me talk to Sam and tell him that we'll be leaving for a while." Jake said kicking off his shoes.

I nodded and as Jake ran out I quickly ran upstairs and grabbed a packet from my pack.

Coming in the same time as Jake, I went over to the coffee table and opened the file. Pulling out the map I looked at the Cullens and Pack, "This is a map. A map of a secret facility…a map…of the School."

* * *

"Are we clear with the plan?" I asked looking around at the Cullens and Pack. Everyone nodded and I stood up, stretched and said, "Everybody go pack and get any thing you will need for this trip. Pack light, and don't pack any thing valuable. We might have to ditch them at a moment's notice. Go. We leave at Noon." Everybody nodded and the pack ran out of the door and the Cullens disappeared upstairs.

I went up to the guestroom and got my things together. When I was finally done packing I grabbed my pack and swung it onto one shoulder.

Passing by Blazes room I heard a small sobbing sound coming from it. Opening the door I looked inside and see Blaze on her bed, clutching a picture and her necklace. It was silver wings folded into a heart that spread to the sides and read "My Angel", mom had given it to her; the picture was of our family, Mom, Dad, Blaze, and me. I could see the tears running down her face. Walking over I wrapped an arm around Blaze and pulled her onto my lap.

"I miss Mommy," Blaze sobbed into my shirt, leaving tear marks on it.

"I know, I know," I mutter softly into her hair holding her close. It takes a lot to make us cry so I know that Blaze must be really sad about this.

"Don't worry, we'll get them back. No matter what," I said, pulling my little sister away to look in her red, teary eyes.

"Promise?" Blaze held out her hand, her pinky sticking out.

"Promise," Wrapping my own pinky around hers I promised, hoping that I am telling the truth. Flinging her arms around my neck Blaze held me tight and I patted her head.

Standing up with Blaze still firmly hanging on to my neck I asked, "Are you all packed?"

Blaze nodded against my neck and I shifted her to one arm to swing up her backpack. Heading down stairs I found that all the Cullens were all siting on the couches talking. Looking up none of them looked alarmed to see Blaze's tear-streaked face.

Getting up Carlisle looked out of the window as five huge wolves, about the size of horses, slowly trotted through the bushes. "Lets go," He said as Emmett's watch beeped twelve o'clock. Walking over to me Carlisle handed me a small black head peace. "We can use these to communicate while you are in the air. Just push this button to talk." I nodded and fixed it into my ear, noting that Carlisle had a similar one in his ear.

I walked out the back door and set Blaze down. Kneeling down to Blaze's level I looked her strait in the eye and said, "Remember, be strong, fly high, and…?"

I trailed off waiting for her to finish the saying. "And Fight hard,"

She muttered, wiping her eyes. I nodded and held out my left fist, she grinned and pushed hers against mine. I wrapped my right hand around both fists and Blaze did the same.

"For the Flock." I said. "For the Flock." Blaze responded, squeezing my hand.

I grinned a rare grin and stood up and looked at the Cullens and Wolves. I nodded and spread my wings. looking down at Blaze I said, "Up, Up and Away?"

She smiled and said, "Up, Up and Away!" before running forward and jumping up, unfurling her brown, tan, white, and back wings.

I nodded at Carlisle and followed Blaze up into the gray clouds. Coming to the 'cruising altitude' above the clouds I pressed the headset and said, "Due south,"

"Copy," Carlisle's voice came through the headset.

"Lets go."

* * *

**Okay! So that was the end of the latest chapter!** **I will be spending one or two more chapters on the traveling stage before Max, Fang, and the rest of the Flock come back in.** **I am trying to decide which story I should post next. So I want you to tell me which I should post next:**

**Rebel**** (A Full Maximum Ride):****Max is a forced Kidnapper and assassin. What will happen if the next person that is to be caught, transported to HQ and killed is some one special? Will Max finally rebel? Or will she stay a pawn? FAX!**

**Bella's wings ****(Max Ride/Twilight crossover):****What if Bella had a secret that she couldn't tell? How will the Cullens, or more importantly Edward, respond to a major shock? **

**I want to be a monster again ****(Twilight/ Inheritance Cycle crossover):****What if when Bella had a secret that she was always wanted to tell but couldn't? What if when Bella and Edward were arguing about being mosters instead saying "I want to be a monster too" Bella wanted to say 'again'? Something happens and the Cullens end up in Alagaesia, receiving surprises and must help Eragon defeat Galbatorix as the new Dragon riders.**

**So tell me which story I should post!**

**REVIEW! I want at least to make it to 35!**

**~Silv! **


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm BACK…and **_**really **_**tired *yawn*** **I started with a crappy filler chapter and after a nice fun vacation*, I came up with an awesome (I think) Kinda filler-ish chapter with a twist at the end that will probably add to the length of the over all story! **

***Vacation including Mt. Rushmore, Minnesota, Chicago, my half-sister, half-brother in-law, my Nephew, uncle, and best friend that just got out of the hospital (he was on bed rest the whole time but it was still nice to see him XD) and my friend's perverted friends (that I love!)**

**Soo! On with the story!**

* * *

Blaze looked at me and asked, "Brother? When can we go sleep?"

I looked at my light up watch and nodded, "Start decent. Aim for that large Birch."

I pointed out the tree and Blaze nodded and slowly started to loose altitude. Pressing the communicator I told Carlisle, "We are coming down. By the large Birch."

"Copy that," Was his response.

Landing in the tree beside Blaze, I motioned for her to go lower. She went to a large lower branch where she could be seen from the forest floor and settled down. I jumped down onto the branch and knelt down besides my little sister. Shrugging off my jacket I draped it around Blaze, tucking it in around her.

"Night little sister." I said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Night big brother," Blaze said curling up in a tight ball. I nodded and jumped down, pulling out my wings slightly so I could land lightly.

The Cullens had already set up a fire and the wolves had phased back to their human forms. I sat down between Carlisle and Jake and looked up at Blaze, just visible among the leaves.

"Why don't you sleep on the ground, in a sleeping bag?" Bella asked, looking over at me.

"First, we don't even _have_sleeping bags. Second, we kinda feel a pull towards the trees, feels like we are up in the air." I said. "And third, it brings back memories of when we were on the run." I added, remembering when I slept next to mom in the trees the first night we were free.

Bella nodded and Emmett asked, "How much longer til we get to the School?"

"About one and a half days," Jake answered pulling out a map.

"Cool so we can get there and home soon." Emmett nodded.

I pulled over my pack and opened it, feeling the eyes of the Cullens and the pack on me. Pulling out a small booklet I opened it and flipped to a blank page. I pulled out a small pen and picked out the first thing on my mind, which happened to be my family, and started drawing.

I flowed through Mom's features easily, her soft blond-brown hair falling softly on her shoulders and the tops of her wings visible from behind. I had to focus to get Dad's expressionless face, his dark eyes shining with the mystery that Mom says that we both have and his dark wings pulled to his sides as he has an arm around Mom's waist. I had his other hand clamped on my own shoulder, my wings not as visible as Dad's. Mom's hand was linked with Blaze as she smiled brightly, the light flowing through her hair.

Uncle Aiden was standing beside me, his body relaxed, and wings held loosely. On his other side was Mickey, her eyes glittering with happiness and energy, her hair pulled back and her wings tucked into her sides. Standing beside Mickey was Flutter, her short black hair looking just like Alice's and her wings glittering in the light. Behind Blaze was Uncle Iggy, his clouded blue eyes looking slightly off to the side, and brushing wings with Uncle Gazzy, who had his hands curled into fists on his hips and was smiling big. Next to him as aunt Nudge, her eyes shining brightly, her skin shaded perfectly.

Adding the last shading I looked down at the drawing, it was surprisingly detailed and could have been professional.

"Is that your family?" Alice's voice rang through my thoughts.

I looked up and realized that all eyes were on the drawing. I nodded and brushed my hand over Mom's face.

"I didn't know that you could draw." Jasper said, leaning around Emmett and Carlisle to look at the picture.

Handing the drawing to Carlisle to pass around, I shrugged, "It passes the time, and it's also a way to put things I've been thinking about out."

"Can you tell us who is who?" Seth asked.

"The Woman next to Blaze is Mom – or Max – the dark haired one with his arm around Mom is Fang – Dad, the man standing next to me is Uncle Aiden. The two girls next to him are Mickey and Flutter, Flutter is the one that looks like Alice, and Mickey is the other girl. Next to Blaze is Uncle Iggy, and he is brushing wings with Uncle Gazzy and next to them is Aunt Nudge." I said watching as my notebook was passed from person to person.

"Wow, Flutter really does look like me!" Alice said. "And I love her wings!"

"How did they get them to look like that?" Carlisle asked.

"They mixed butterfly DNA with dragonfly DNA," I said, remembering how the scientists reacted to them.

"Wow, this is so detailed. It could have been professional!" Seth exclaimed.

"You look so much like your father," Esme said.

I nodded grinned softly and said, "I also got most of his personality. But Mom's leadership skills, both of there stubbornness, sarcasm, and devotion. Also, their will to live."

Felling the sting of tears behind my eyes I quickly shut down my emotions, grabbed the Notebook from Jake, and stood up, "I'm going to sleep now, night."

Not waiting for the response I quickly walked over to the tree Blaze was in and jumped up, using my wings to get to the branch above Blaze and lying down. Reaching down I brushed Blaze's leg and pressed my wings to my arms to keep them warm.

Drifting to sleep I could just barley hear Blaze mutter, "Love you, Brother."

***TIME JUMP!***

"Carlisle. Blaze need's some rest. I'm coming down," I said, pressing the communicator while drifting over the now nodding off Blaze. I scooped her up as Carlisle responded.

"Alright. Do you need see a clearing to land in?" He said, his voice sounding weird over the radio.

Looking ahead I spotted a small clearing that was just big enough to land in and shifted Blaze so I could press the communicator. "Small clearing about a hundred-fifty feet ahead. Coming in." with that, I dipped down and pulled my wings in slightly, wanting to come in for a smooth landing so I didn't wake the already sleeping Blaze.

There was a flash of white and brown-ish and the Cullen family and wolves all appeared in the clearing. I handed Blaze to Esme and shook out my legs, which had gone numb.

"Flying takes a lot out of you," I said. "She lasted a lot longer than I would have thought. Considering she is only three." I added, thinking, _While I was still in a dog crate when I was that age._

I shook out my wings and grabbed the bottle of water that Emmett held out. Downing it in two gulps I handed it back to Emmett and prepared to take off again.

"Wait, when will you need to stop for food?" Esme asked. I shrugged and said, "Sometime before three." Jumping up in the air I pushed my wings down hard and started south again, slightly faster now that Blaze wasn't with me.

After Flying for a while I heard the faint sound of flapping, other than my own, approaching. Slowing, I turned and looked out across the sky to see a cloud of Erasers approaching.

"What's going on?" Carlisle asked over the communicator. I looked down to see a flash of white among the trees. That was the first mistake, because the moment I looked down one of the Erasers pulled out a gun.

I looked back up to see the barrel of the gun, aimed strait at me. I tried to drop down, but the moment I tried that the Eraser fired and there was an immense pain in my left wing, causing me to drop several feet before I could start flapping through the pain.

"Shadow! Are you alright?" Carlisle asked sounding concerned.

"Yha, just keep Blaze down there," I responded, gritting my teeth. "And tell Edward to remember what I told him last time."

"Alright, come down as soon as you can. I don't want you to strain that bullet wound," Was the response.

Looking at the cloud of Erasers slowly sounding me, I slowly started to lose altitude in hope that I could be able to drop down into the forest. I dropped down and immediately dived to the trees below.

There was a whoosh and cracking sound behind me, and the next thing I know I was wrapped up in a net. Instead of dropping like dead wait (my wings were tangled up), I slammed to a stop and slowly started to rise up. The Erasers had attached a rope to the net and were pulling me up.

Pulling my wings in I struggled to free my arm to get to my back pocket, were my knife was. The Eraser finished pulling me up and pulled my arms behind me, while another Eraser ripped the net, and my backpack (which fell to the ground) off. I struggled the whole time.

Looking down I saw another flash of white and heard in the head-peace, "Shadow! What do you want us to do?"

Still struggling I, unable to press the communicator, yelled, "GO TAKE BLAZE AND RUN! DON–" the Eraser wrapping a cloth tight around my mouth cut me short.

Dropping part of my mental barriers I shouted in my mine as loud as I could, _GO! DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME! TAKE BLAZE AND RUN! I CAN TAKE CARE OF MY SELF! YOU NEED TO GET MY PERENTS AND FAMILY OUT OF THE SCHOOL! GO! PLEASE!_

Lights flashed in my eyes as the Eraser holding me bashed the back of my head.

_Please…_

* * *

**WOOOO! I am sorry that you guys had to wait for this but I will try to not dissapear any more.**

**The reason I didn't post this on Tuesday (yesterday) was I had my first Marching Band Meeting! I've been looking forward to this sense the beginning of summer. Speaking of Marching Band the updates will slow down about half way through July because I will be having all day (9:00am to 5:00pm) meeting will a lot of running around and learning how to March.**

**i know you won't care but if you are curious the name of our show music is STONEHENGE it is AWSOME (and a bit hard to play.)**

**Sooooooo...REVIEW! **

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay so I am going to make a slight change to whom of the wolves. Cuz I am too lazy to get my books and I cant remember if it was Quil or Embry or both that imprinted I'm gunna make it so that both of them stayed because they couldn't stand being away from their imprints. **

**And to those Americans out there HAPPY INDIPENDENCE DAY! GOD BLESS THE USA!**

**(if you couldn't tell I come from a VERY patriotic and Militaristic family. My dad is retired Air Force and my bro is going to be in Air Force ROTC)**

* * *

Carlisle POV

Holding onto the branch of the tree I was perched in, I stared as the Erasers throw the now out-cold Shadow into a sack and slowly and (compared to Shadow) clumsily fly away.

I looked over at Esme, who was struggling to gently hold onto the sobbing Blaze. "Big Brother! Shadow!" She yelled before breaking down and sobbing in Esme's shirt.

Dropping down out of the trees to where the wolves were waiting I looked around as Edward came through the brush carrying Shadow's backpack. "He thought to me to just leave him and continue with the mission. He said he can take care of himself and that the Flock is the priority."

Nodding I turned to the Wolves and asked, "Do you need a break soon?" Jake shook his head as Leah snorted. I opened my mouth to speak but froze at the sound of uneven foot stops through bushes and a sent similar to Shadow's filled the air. Turning I was a girl, about fifteen, stumble through the brush.

She was clutching her arm and limping heavily. The sent of Avian-American blood – not tempting, but not unpleasant – was strong and fresh. The girl was emaciated, you could see every single one of her ribs through the hospital rags that hung on her frail frame. Her brown hair was matted and ended just below her shoulders.

Blaze looked up when she heard the bushes rustle and gasped, "Mickey?"

The Girl – Mickey – looked over with dull brown eyes, and said "Blaze, your okay," her voice was weak but still strong.

Blaze squirmed her way out of Esme's arms and ran over, gently hugging her. Mickey smiled softly but then collapsed.

Using my Vampire speed I ran over and caught her before she hit the ground.

"W-who are you?" Mickey asked, looking up at me.

"Carlisle, Carlisle Cullen." I said, she was incredibly light, even for Bird Kid standers.

"Are you a friend?" she asked.

I nodded and said, "lets get some distance from the Erasers then I can look you over." Mickey nodded and relaxed slightly into my grip. I stood and turned to my family before turning to the south and running.

*****8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8

After running for an hour we finally stopped in a small clearing. Looking around I nodded and said, "Lets stop here for tonight."

Nessie jumped off of Jake's back so he could go and phase with Seth in the shadows on the left and Leah went to phase in the shadows on the right.

Bella, and Edward went to the middle of the clearing to light the fire, Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Rose all sat down and pulled out a map, talking quietly.

Esme stayed with me as I walked over to the fire and set down Mickey. Blaze held Mickey's hand as I started to look her over, telling her about what had happened to Shadow and Blaze while she was at the School.

"I had escaped yesterday when the Erasers had taken me out of the School so they could use me to find Shadow and Blaze." Mickey said, finally warmed up to me, and eating some bread that the wolves had taken along.

"And don't worry about Shadow, he is right. He can take care of himself." She added, seeing Esme's worried face. "Now, what is your plan?"

* * *

Shadow POV

Waking up I kept my eyes closed, like the many years that I spent at the School.

The School.

I can't be at the school, because I can hear the sound of birds in the distance, and I can feel the rough bark of a tree – that I am tied to – on my tied hands, wings and back.

The sound of gruff Eraser voices was near by so I slowly opened my eyes to see a bunch of Erasers around a fire. The cloth that they had used to gag me earlier was still wrapped tightly around my mouth and I could feel a throbbing bruise on my left cheek.

One of the Erasers looked over at me and said something to another Eraser, most likely the leader, pointing at me. The Eraser grinned a bone-chilling grin and moved around the fire, grabbing something from an other Eraser and tucking it behind his back.

Standing in front of me he bent down and said, "Well, well, well. Looks like the little birdie is awake." I growled, unable to make a smart-mouth remark. "I was hopping that you would be soon 'cause I'm need to have you tell me some things."

The ropes binding me to the tree fell limp and I leaned forward, trying to reduce the pressure on my wings, and a clawed hand reached down and pulled away the gag.

"Never," I said, spitting onto the Erasers shiny leather boots. "Well, we'll have to change that, won't we?" The Eraser said, pulling the thing he was hiding behind his back out.

* * *

**Okay so I am evil to do this but say good bye to Shadow POV for now cuz this will be the last of it til he gets rescued/escapes.**

**So if you read the beginning-of-the-chapter-Authors-note I stated that my family is really patriotic so naturally there is Patriotic/USA stuff, playing through the house for the entire weekend. And my _Fav _song is 'Independence Day' by Martina McBride. **

**So I want to know, what is _your_ fav USA/Patriotic song? **

**And if you want Flutter or someone else from the flock to Imprint on Seth let me know in a REVIEW!**

**Now, that felt like a crappy chapter to me but I want to know if it _really was_ a crappy chapter. And if you have ideas tell me! It might make the story longer!**

**OH! and i just posted another story! if you look back a few chapters you can find the summery for BELLA'S WINGS. i gots the most asks for and i planned farthest ahead and is a Max Ride and Twilight Crossover. (the updates will be a bit slower depending on the reviews)**

**Some of you might have noticed that i had posed REBEL but i didn't plan ahead and realized that if i had gone by my timeline (as vague as it is) that Fang would be handcuffed for three months strait! if anybody wants to use the idea for their own story i will not object.**

**SO! Now that i am done will all these notices...REVIEW...please?**


	11. Chapter 11

**So…I'm sorry. I said that I wouldn't take so long to update but it has been nearly a month. But that isn't an excuse for only three revews.**

**So this chapter is the great escape! **

**And you'll only have to wait one or two more chapters before we meet up with Shadow again…then it's the end of the story *sniff***

**Updates will be (hopefully) faster once this chapter is done. This one was **_**really **_**hard for me to write.**

_**Italic=sign language **_

_**Bold italic=animal talk (pack talk)**_

* * *

**Third Pov**

Slipping onto Jake's back Mickey gripped his neck, tangling her hands deep into the russet colored fur. Looking to the left she watched as Nessie climbed up onto Edward's back, winding her arms around his neck, Blaze doing the same thing to Bella. Looking to the right Carlisle and Esme were talking softly and checking to make sure that they have immediate medical equipment.

"We're set on the back," Emmett's voice crackled from the headset in her left ear. His group consisted of Emmett, Rosalie, and Leah.

"Set in the south side," Jasper also responded from his position with Alice and Seth.

Looking to the others in her group, which was the largest (Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Bella, Jake, Nessie, Blaze and Mickey herself), Mickey waited for them to all nod before pressing the headset and saying, "We're ready for the North side. Move out in five. Four. Three. Two. One."

There was a jerk as Jake lunged forward, gaining momentum to make it over the electric fence. Looking to the right again Carlisle and Esme were running at what looked like an easy pace. Looking to the left Edward and Bella were running swiftly, Nessie clinging to her father's back.

"_**Hold on tight," **_Jake barked, his pace speeding as he approached the fence.

Mickey gripped harder to Jake with both her hands and knees, still nearly loosing her grip and falling when Jake lurched forward and leaped over the high fence.

Landing heavily, Mickey actually slipped off this time and nearly got squished by Jake's large paws.

"_**Sorry! Are you alright?" **_Jake yipped, looking worried.

Edward pulled Mickey to her feet as she said, "I'm fine, it's nothing compared to what I am used to.

"We're over," Jasper said through the communicator. "Going in."

"We're over too, and heading in now," Emmett said, sounding excited.

"Lets go," Mickey said to her group, trying to push the growing dread in her stomach down. "We're also over, and heading in," she said into the communicator.

Looking up at the domed build she shook her head and started forward saying to her group, "The Arena. Where they take experiments to be shown off to buyers, tested to see their fighting skills, or just eliminated in an 'entertaining' way."

"That's horrible," Esme said at my side.

"Well, I'm sorry to say that everything is horrible here." Mickey said, speeding up even more.

Getting to the door, which Edward kicked it open, they rushed inside, hoping that no one would be in the Arena.

After turning down a couple hallways they came across a set of locked double doors, where behind they could hear the shouts and yells of a fight.

Edward rammed his shoulder into the door and it cracked open, both doors slammed into the wall.

Running forward the group entered a large open arena that sunk down about twenty feet and opened to a flat dirt floor. Inside the arena were about seven Erasers, five standing off to the side, and Fang, who was clearly hurt already but still steadily fighting two Erasers.

Off to the left from where the group stood was an observing booth, where Mickey could see the blurry forms of the white coats

"Go help Fang!" Mickey shouted running towards the booth. "Bella, Esme come with me!" She added, knowing that there would probably be some Erasers would be in there as well. As well as knowing that it would be easier for Blaze, so she wouldn't have to see her dad so hurt.

Stopping at the door Mickey paused as she heard a sick voice saying, "All you have to do is say stop and we'll call them off. Just say it. Don't you love him?"

Kicking down the door Mickey saw that there were five erasers, six white coats, and, strapped down to a chair, Max. Esme and Bella rushed past Mickey and took down the Erasers and white coats, knocking them out and in one case killing them.

Max let out a soundless shout as Fang was tackled by one of the erasers and pulled at her restraints, tears running down her face. And surprise and happiness lit in her eyes when Blaze flung herself onto Max's lap, saying, "Mommy, Mommy, Mommy."

Closing the door Mickey went over to Max's side and said, "It's alright Max. We are going to get everyone out of here."

Max looked over at her as Mickey undid the restraints. As soon as her hands were free Max signed, '_Mickey, Blaze, my darling, thank god you are okay, where's Shadow?'_

Blaze's eyes watered and she burst into tears, clinging to her mom.

"He was captured," Mickey said softly, looking away out the window, where the rest of the group had finished off all the erasers and were currently standing around Fang and Carlisle.

Max placed her hand on Mickeys arm and signed, '_don't worry, we'll find him when we get out of here.' _Max smiled but then glared at Esme and Bella. '_Who are they?'_

"Don't worry they are friends." Mickey said.

Turning, Mickey went over to the door but paused as the communicator beeped and Emmett said, "Umm, we just come across a large sleeping snow leopard. What do you want us to do?"

Continuing out the door with Esme, Bella, Max and Blaze, Mickey responded, "Does it have a crescent moon shape behind its right ear?"

There was a pause before Emmett responded, "yha, why?"

"Because that snow leopard is Aiden," Mickey said. "Try to wake him up."

Meeting with the rest of the group Max ran up, followed closely by Blaze, and hugged Fang, who was being supported by Carlisle.

"Max," Fang said, hugging her closely. "Blaze."

"We woke him up!" Emmett said, or more like shouted. "He's shackled up but won't let us near him!"

"Tell him that you are friends, and are here with Mickey and Blaze," Mickey said as Carlisle started quickly checking over Max. "And if he still doesn't completely trust you hold the communicator next to his ear and I'll talk to him."

Looking over to the group Mickey said, for the benefit of Max, Fang, and Blaze, "Emmett, Rose and Seth found Aiden,"

Max relaxed more into Fang's arms and he asked, "What about the others?"

Mickey shook her head.

"We found a holding room," Jasper called in.

"Have you gone inside yet?" Mickey asked.

"No. Why?" Jasper asked.

"Just brace yourselves," Mickey said.

"Mickey? I'm going to have Aiden listen to you," Emmett said as the group slowly started down the hall.

"Aiden? It's really me, you can trust them," Mickey said. "We have Max and Fang already and are finding the rest of the group now." Raising her voice slightly Mickey called, "Emmett continue searching the building."

"Alright," was the answer.

After going down a few more hallways Jasper called in, "We found an african American woman, and a blond haired blue eyed teen in the room."

"Great, that's Nudge and Gazzy," Mickey said. "Tell them the same thing that Emmett told Aiden."

"Copy that,"

"Jasper found Gazzy and Nudge and Emmett found Aiden. All we need to find is Flutter and Iggy." Carlisle said.

Fang nodded from his place leaning against Edward, and Max, who was leaning against Esme signed, _'We haven't seen Flutter for a few days. The white coats were talking about experimenting with her shrinking ability.'_

"Mickey!" Nudge's voice came from the headset. "They took Iggy out to the courtyard they were talking about that when they took him out."

"Thanks, Nudge." Mickey said. "Keep searching the building and we'll head out there now."

Having heard that Edward and Esme swung Fang and Max over on to their backs and Jake crouched down. Mickey jumped up onto his back and pulled Blaze up as well.

The group set off at a fast run, Carlisle splitting off to search the rest of the building, so they could get outside.

"We're out!" Jasper exclaimed.

"Great, Head to the meeting point

"There is a machine here with a jar in the middle here," Emmett called in. "and inside it is a little girl. About six inches tall."

"Break the jar and let her out." Mickey told him. "And what does she look like?"

There was a pause then Emmett said, "She looks just like Alice!"

"That's Flutter!" Mickey exclaimed. "Finish searching the building and get out of there."

"Alright," At that Mickey concentrated on where they were. A set of double doors were fast approaching and Bella, Nessie still on her back, kicked them down.

Coming in to the surprisingly bright courtyard Mickey stared as the Cullens skin started to sparkle as if there were diamonds imbedded in it.

"Wow," Was all she could say before her attention was drawn to shouts and barks of Erasers.

Looking across the yard Mickey saw Iggy running across the yard, limping, but still running none the less. The Erasers were close behind, and gaining with every step.

Just as Bella started to run forward Iggy tripped, and disappeared under a pile of Erasers.

* * *

**Well. I thing I am a bit better at leaving cliffhangers! \^.^/**

**So you will NOT have to wait for the next chatpter. I WILL be updating (hopefully) once before my birthday and once on my birthday. It is a for sure that I will be updating by my birthday. (Which is August 16)**

**Soooooooo, You love it and cant wait until I update? Then…..REVIEW!**

**my grammar sucks so bad you want to cry? Then…..REVIEW!**

**my third POV sucks and i should stick to First person POV? Then...REVIEW **

**you want to murder me in my sleep because I gave you another Cliffhanger? Then…..REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I am sorry that I am so late updateing (almost a month late). But I have a (hopfully) good excuse. **

**My computer decided to delete ALL of the documents, including my summer work for honors English, the day before the 16****th****, which happened to be the first day of school, (and a black day,[we are on a block schedule] when I have Honors English). My teacher gave me three weeks to finish my summer work (again) so I have been doing that. Also the Marching band went to the State Fair Parade and sent the whole day at the Fair after on Saturday after that and my dad grounded my computer during the weekends.**

**Ether way that doesn't explain why I only go TWO FREAKING REVIEWS! *Sigh* I just want to know if people actually read this story.**

***Sign* on with the story**

* * *

_Just as Bella started to run forward Iggy tripped and disappeared under a pile of Erasers._

"Iggy!" Fang yelled from his place on Edwards back.

Bella, who had frozen do to shock, started running again only to freeze again because the Erasers were blown back by an explosion.

Iggy was lying on his back with his hands in front of his face, looking shocked. His hands were steaming lightly, and his face wore an expression of deep surprise.

Coming out of shock Iggy turned his head toward where he heard the sound of Fang's voice and said quietly, "Fang?"

"Edward," Fang didn't have to say any more because Edward quickly went over to where Bella was hovering over where Iggy sat.

Edward set Fang down on the ground, Mickey noticed that his left ankle was in a temporary splint, and Fang quickly said, "Iggy, I need you to trust these people, they are here with Blaze and are helping us get out."

Iggy nodded as Carlisle suddenly appeared, having finished searching the building, and started looking over Iggy.

Emmett called in at that moment, "We're out and headed to the meeting point."

"Copy that," Mickey said. Looking over the group Mickey said, "We found everybody! Lets get out of here!"

Carlisle finished looking Iggy over and pulled him onto his back. Edward got Fang on his back and the group turned to the outer fence. The Cullens and Jake ran to the fence, gaining speed with every pace.

Mickey was able to stay on this time when Jake jumped, and the group set off towards the safe house/meeting point/Cullen's Oregon house.

After an hour of running at top speed, Carlisle wouldn't let Max, Fang, or Iggy fly, and it would be faster for Mickey and Blaze to Ride, the group entered a clearing with a large Log cabin in the center.

Mickey and Blaze slipped off of Jake's back so he could go phase. Entering the cabin a small and familiar light zoomed up and hovered in front of Mickey's face.

The light dimmed and reveled a grinning Flutter, who was wearing what looked like a small handkerchief as a dress.

"Max! Fang! Iggy! Blaze! Mickey! You're all safe!" Nudge came down the stairs, followed by a Snow leopard Aiden, Gazzy and the rest of the Cullens. Mickey could hear Leah and Seth in the kitchen.

Edward, Esme and Carlisle all went over to the couches and set Fang, Max and Iggy down, as Mickey looked around the room.

The room was large with several leather couches in the middle, a low table in the middle. A fire crackled happily from its place in the wall on the right, a few small pots and pictures on the shelf of the Fireplace. On the opposite wall was a large painting of the mountains, and a doorway, that led to the kitchen from the sounds of it, was in the corner and the stairs were on the third wall. A thick and plush carpet covered the hardwood floors between the couches.

Carlisle had disappeared while Mickey was looking around and now appeared with his medical supplies. While he cleaned up the Max, Fang, and Iggy, Esme slipped into the kitchen to cook food for them and the rest of the Cullens had gone upstairs and were talking.

Sinking onto the soft couch Mickey petted Aiden's head softly and asked Flutter, who was standing on her knee, "So, neither of you can change back?"

Both of them nodded and Flutter said, "This is as big as I can get, seven inches."

"Umm, Mickey?" Fang called quietly.

She looked over and saw that Max had her hands like she was trying to sign something, and realized although Fang had been learning sign language he still needed help.

"Oh," Mickey said then translated. "'_We need to find Shadow as soon as possible, I don't want him to suffer any more than he has.'"_

"Carlisle nodded and said, "As soon as you all are well enough we can start searching.

The days slowly as the group continued to research, the Cullens occasionally leaving for a day or two to search. Leah, and Seth went home to La Push, and the Flock had healed mostly.

Mickey watched as Nudge paced around the room, trying to get rid of some energy. Suddenly, she froze, her hand on the main communicator that lay on the table, having been hopefully used to try and contact Shadow through, only to find that Shadow's was disconnected.

Nudge, still holding the communicator, walked over to the table where Max, Fang, and Carlisle were looking at a map and pushed through them and placed a finger on a forest in Oregon.

"There," was all she said.

Moving in a blur Carlisle took out a bigger map of Oregon and Nudge slid her finger to a forest in the northeastern corner.

The other Cullens then appeared, all holding packed backpacks and wearing running clothes.

Handing a pack to Fang, Alice said, "Aiden you, Flutter, Blaze, Jake and Nessie will stay here."

The Snow leopard nodded and Blaze jumped into Max's arms asking, "Why?"

"Blaze, I know you want to help your brother but you will have to say here." Fang said, pulling her out of Max's arms so she could pull on her pack.

"Don't worry, we can play a game and tell each other stories!" Nessie said, jumping up and down from where she was clutching Jake's hand.

"_Fine," _Blaze sighed, her eyes downcast.

Max knelt down and lifted her chin with a hand and stared into Blaze's eyes. Mickey looked away, not wanting to intrude on there silent conversation.

Soon, the group was gathered outside and preparing to take off. Nudge turned to the south and Pointed, "That way."

* * *

Landing in the forest about and hour and a half later, the Flock jumping slightly at the arrival of the Cullens. As Fang opened his mouth to ask what next a tortured scream of pain ripped through the air.

* * *

**Dun dun dun.**

**So I only have about one or more chapters left, not including the maybe sequel that I will be posting. **

**I already have most of the next chapter written…**_**But….**_** I WILL NOT POST UNTIL I GET TEN REVIEWS!**


	13. Chapter 13the last chapter

**So I want to thank the reviewers who actually reviewed!**

**Ukrainianelfhorse: You'll have to read to find out!**

**Dunking-SARCASM: I want to thank you, you were one of the TWO people that reviewed last chapter.**

**XxHelixRiderxX: Yup! I didn't really explain Iggy's power too much and didn't really use it much but just imagine Iggy able to make an explosion by thinking about one.**

**(anonymous) dark angel: thanks!**

**(anonymous) cantbeonmyrealaccountschool D: Just to let you know I am a girl, and Thanks!**

**Bird That Flies At Dawn: thanks! I know I shouldn't beg for reviews but I only got two last chapter…oh, and by the way, did Shadow end up as a Mary-Sue?**

**And a special thanks to the other four reviews my friends gave me in person, cuz their computers wouldn't let them send me one on F.F.**

**Now! On to the Story! Chapter 13!**

* * *

_As Fang opened his mouth to ask what next a tortured scream of pain ripped through the air._

The group whipped around towards the tortured sound, the Flock quickly jumped up onto the Cullens' backs, and they were running. The Cullens suddenly slowed and came to a stop, Edward pressing a finger to his lips in a signal to be quiet.

Silently creeping up the group peered through the thick bushes into a clearing. In the center was a fire and multiple Erasers, all watching something in the opposite side of the clearing. There was a cold, hard laugh and a gruff voice, "finally passed out," followed by the laughter of the other Erasers. One of the Erasers shifted to the side, giving the group a full, gruesome, and shocking view.

Tied to a tree, the right side of his face covered in shinning, crimson blood, the other side battered and bruised. The slightly bloody ropes the only thing holding him from slumping to the ground, his jeans and shirt torn, showing bruised and multiple cuts. Shadow.

Mickey, shocked, glanced over at Max, who gasped silently and pressed a hand to her mouth, tears in her eyes, while leaning to Fang, who clenched his fists and grit his teeth, pain flashing deep in his eyes.

Looking back at the seen Mickey gasped as a leather boot switched through the air slamming into Shadow's chest, a low crack sounding, barely heard over Shadow's grunt of pain. That was set the group off.

Max, Fang, and the rest of the original flock leapt out of the bushes – Fang letting out a roar of rage – the Cullens and Mickey following closely after.

Jumping onto the nearest Eraser Mickey clapped her hands hard on his furry ears, sending him down screaming. With the help of the Cullens super strength and speed, and Iggy's new power (all he has to do is think about ad explosion and a small concentrated one will come out of the palm of his hand) the erasers were quickly taken care of. The group turned to where Fang and Max were standing protectively over Shadow, a ring of dead or unconscious erasers surrounding. Fang pulled out a pocket knife and cut the ropes binding Shadow to the tree, sucking in a breath when his son slumped forward, reveling smudges of blood on the rough bark.

After cutting away the ropes around Shadow's wrists, there were gasps all around from the group. Quickly lifting Shadow, Carlisle ran towards the cabin, not even checking if the rest of the group was following.

Not wanting to take any longer than necessary the Flock quickly jumped back on to the Cullens' backs, and they speed off.

Reaching the cabin in about 45 minuets the group quickly went inside, Max and Fang both moving over to where Blaze was huddled on the couch with Nessie and Jake.

* * *

Two hours later, Max and Fang were sitting in the hall outside of the room were Carlisle was still working on Shadow. Tears were poring down Max's face, wetting her face. Fang pulled Max closer to his chest, not caring that the salty tears were ruining his shirt, his own tears threatening to spill over. _I need to stay strong, for Max, for Shadow. _He thought over and over again.

Both their heads snapped up at the sound of a door opening, and both jumped up as Carlisle stepped out, wiping his hands on a cloth. Stepping to the side Carlisle motioned for them to step into the room. Moving quickly Max and Fang went over and went into the room.

Max let out a sob, and Fang froze at the sight of their son, who was on the bed that was pushed against the right side of the room, still unconscious, bandages covering his right eye, arms, and chest. Most likely his legs were also covered in bandages, but they couldn't tell for a sheet was covering Shadow from half way up his chest down. They could also see the red flush of his face and the sheen of sweat on his face, a telltale sign of a fever.

"I couldn't save his right eye, the cut was too deep." Carlisle's soft, calming voice broke the two from their shock and Max stumbled to the chair that sat at the left side of the bed, grabbing Shadow's bandaged hand.

Fang followed slowly and placed a hand on Max's shoulder. "What else."

Carlisle sighed as he got a small pan with cool water and a cloth, "He has five broken ribs, three fractured, a fractured wrist, a bullet wound on his wing, and many deep cuts and gashes along his torso and arms, and has suffered from malnutrition, dehydration and has a very high fever."

Taking the soaked cloth, Max gently whipped Shadow's face, brushing his hair from his face.

"Also, there was some kind of chemical in his blood stream that seems to be slowing down his healing rate." Carlisle added, still moving around, setting up an IV and connecting it to Shadow's right hand, which already had a heart monitor connected to it.

Fang looked up, "How slow?"

"Not to slow that he will not be able to recover but slow enough that it will take about three months in bed, _after _the fever is gone. And I can't tell when it will break." Carlisle said, injecting a needle into the IV tube.

Fang nodded sadly, clutching Max's hand, reassuring both of them.

* * *

**Carlisle POV** (**A/N I got tired of writing in third person)**

I stood by the door of Shadow's room as his family each got a few minutes to see him.

"He looks so broken," Nudge's voice floated through the door, followed by a few soft sobs and the low mummer of Iggy's comforting voice. Crying wasn't a rare thing in the room, seeing the once quiet and alive boy laying in bed, still unconscious, and burning with a fever.

Not long after Nudge and Iggy left and I had gone back into the room.

As I was finishing rewrapping Shadow's bandages, thinking, '_his wounds aren't healing. Though that must be because his body is mainly working on fighting the fever' _ there was the sound of soft footsteps.

Looking up I smiled softly at Blaze, who was standing in the doorway, clutching a small, slightly battered, stuffed giraffe.

"I wantsed to have Geo sleep with Brother, kuz' he helps me sleep when I is sick and he will help Brother gets better." She said quietly, clutching the giraffe closer to her heart.

I smiled again and nodded.

Blaze quietly went to the bed, standing on her tip-toes to tuck the small toy in the crook of her older brother's arm.

(**lets hear it…AWWW)**

* * *

**Third Person** (**I couldn't think how to type this part in first)**

Three weeks later, the group was sitting in the living room (not including Carlisle), in one of the few moments that Max was away from her son.

Carlisle then came down saying, "I have good news and bad news. What do you want to hear first?"

"Good news," Emmett said, not liking how sad and depressed everyone was.

"Shadow's fever finally broke. He should be waking up soon." He said, looking at everybody's happy and relived faces.

Max jumped up, wanting to be the first person that will be able to 'talk' with Shadow when he woke up, but Fang gently pulled her down, murmuring, "Carlisle still has to tell us the bad news."

Carlisle nodded and said, "The bad news is that because of the fever Shadow's wounds have barley started to heal and with how slow his healing rate is he will be very weak and will most likely be in bed for a couple months."

The group nodded and Max and Fang went up stairs to be there when Shadow woke.

* * *

**Shadow POV** (**YAY!)**

_Bee-deep, Bee-deep, Bee-deep, Bee-deep_

The soft sound of a heart monitor beeping away slowly pushed through the fog that clouded my mind, pushing me toward consciousness.

One at a time my senses started to awaken; first, the soft sound of the heart monitor, then the sharp pain of every breath, trying to push me back, next, the other pains along my body, pushing through the numb.

Feeling a soft, familiar hand in mine, Mom. I tried to squeeze it, only succeeding in making it twitch.

A soft gasp sounded to my left and she gently squeezed my hand, and Dad's voice quietly said, "Shadow? Son?"

Hearing his voice pushed me to fight against the fog for the power over my limbs. Slowly I was able to gain more control and tried to open my eyes, only to stop from the stabbing pain in the right side of my face. Trying again, I was only able to open my left eye, blinded by the sudden light. Blinking a few times slowly I could make out a wooden ceiling, and a light, that was slightly to the left.

Turning my head to the left at a light squeeze of my hand, I met eyes with Mom.

"M-mom?" I asked, my voice rough from disuse. Looking past her I meet eyes with Dad. "D-dad?" Mom nodded, tears filling her eyes.

"Shadow," Dad's voice sounded so broken. "We thought we had lost you."

Looking deep in his eyes I opened my mouth to answer but snapped it closed and felt my face twist in pain as the memories flashed of the torture flashed in my eyes. Closing my eye I struggled to push it away, pulling fiery breaths.

"Shadow!" Fang said in alarm, and I could feel Mom's hand tighten on mine. "Carlisle!"

Suddenly cool hands were softly pressing against a small undamaged area on my arm and a velvety voice spoke, "Shadow, I need you to relax."

Finally pushing away the painful memories I opened my eye and looked in to Carlisle's face.

"I'm fine," I ground out through clinched teeth, all of my injuries pulsing.

"Not really," Carlisle said injecting something into my IV, witch was connected to my right hand.

"I hope it isn't as bad as it feels," I muttered, relaxing slightly as a wave of numbness washed over me, causing my eyelid to droop.

"I'm sad to say that it probably is," I heard him say, but couldn't respond as I drifted back into unconsciousness.

* * *

**THREE MOUTHS LATER (Back to Third)**

The Cullens, Jake and most Flock were all sitting in the living room relaxing.

Emmett, Jasper and Gazzy were all playing a video game, Rose and Alice sitting next to them watching. Aiden (Still in leopard form) was sitting on the floor with Blaze, Jake, and Nessie petting him while playing cards. Mickey was listening to Nudge as she jabbered on about something or another with Flutter sitting on her knee. Bella and Edward were sitting on the couch watching their daughter play with Aiden, grabbing and playing his tail. While Esme and Iggy were in the kitchen cooking up a storm for the flock and Jake.

Suddenly Bella and Edward looked up, smiling, causing the others to look up as well. Blaze smiled big and exclaimed, "Shadow!"

Said boy was standing in the doorway, being supported by Carlisle and his mom, looking very weak and pail, but obviously strong enough to be up and out of bed.

Shadow smiled slightly and with the assistance of Max and Carlisle made his way over to the sofa, where Rose and Alice had jumped up to give him room. Slowly easing himself down Shadow winced a couple times, gritting his teeth.

When he was finally relaxed on the sofa, Aiden padded up and lightly rested his head on Shadow's knee, purring lightly.

Shadow smiled softly and stroked the soft fur with a bandaged hand. "Hello Aiden." He said quietly.

Shadow was wearing a soft black button-down shirt, white bandages visible in the slightly low neckline. Soft black pajama pants clad his lower body, hiding the other various bandages along his legs.

His hair was long, longer then it had ever been, pulled back in a low, loose pony tail that ended a bit below his shoulders, his bangs still falling in his face. (**The bangs are like the manga version after the makeover)**

There weren't any bandages on his face, just a few bruises here and there, so the others could had full access to the mostly healed cut that ran across his right eye at a slight angle. The cut started just above his eyebrow and ran across the slightly open, but not fully, eyelid and ended just an inch or two below. The little part of the eye that they could see was a pail gray, matching closely to Iggy's except without the blue. Blind.

But the same thought was in everybody's mind: the point that Shadow was finally out of bed and on his feet was a sign; slowly but surly he was healing.

* * *

**So I am sad to say that this chapter is the last chapter…the end of Speak… D: **

**BUT! I am going to posting an postscript, that might become a sequel. **

**So! Any last thoughts? REVIEW! **


	14. Sequel Info

**Hi , my wonderful readers!**

**So I will be posting the sequel to Speak soon so look out for it!**

**The title of the story will be The Next Generation. Its going to take place five years later and WILL be including the Cullens.**

**I realized that I had left one cliffhanger unfinished. And in the first couple of chapters you'll get to learn just what exactly happened to Shadow when he was held prisoner at the Eraser camp.**

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ IF YOU WANT THE SEQUEL OF "SPEAK" TO BE MORE THAN THREE CHAPTERS!**

**I NEED A PLOT, AN ADVENTURE! IF I DON'T THE SEQUEL WILL ONLY BE THREE CHAPTERS! Thank you.**

**See yha soon!**

**~Silv**


	15. THE SEQUEL IS UP!

**So, if you all haven't noticed...THE SEQUEL IT UP!**

**so, here is the link if you don't want to simply go over to Twilight and Maximum Ride crossovers, or my Profile to find it.**

**http:/ www. fanfiction. net /s / 7435324 /1/ The_Next_Generation**


	16. Chapter 16

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Raven Servathen

Eradona

Silverleaf2157


End file.
